


Of all the things I've lost, I miss my mind the most.

by ramenluvwithu



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, Charles Getting Uncomfortable, Charles You Slut, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, there will be drama
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensó que nunca acabaría por acomodarse a una rutina, pero cualquier alteración en aquel día a día que ahora tenían no era más que una desgracia. Se apoyó contra la encimera de la cocina. Quería que toda la eternidad fuese así.</p><p>No tenía ni idea de cuán equivocado estaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For which of my bad parts did you first fall in love with me?

No recordaba su vida antes de Erik. 

Se despertaba todas las mañanas entre sus brazos y se preguntaba cómo era posible que apenas hubiese transcurrido un año desde que se habían conocido, desde que lo había disuadido de casi suicidarse al intentar matar a Sebastian Shaw él solo. Erik era un hombre de grandes ideas, torturado por su pasado y por todo lo que había perdido, y Charlotte no había tardado en encontrar en él su otra mitad, un igual, alguien con quien conversar interminables horas sin sentir que era un malgasto de tiempo y argumentos. Era obvio que diferían en multitud de temas, como la supremacía mutante que defendía Erik contra la igualdad pacífica de Charlotte, pero eran precisamente esos puntos los que habían fortificado su relación hasta puntos insospechados.

Acarició el rostro de Erik, que seguía en el reino de los sueños, bañado por la tenue luz de la mañana. Había sido cuestión de tiempo que se dejasen de ver como colegas y compañeros de un proyecto que era sus vidas para ser algo más, amantes silenciosos entre las sábanas de una cama a altas horas de la noche, una pareja que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta que lo era, lo cual no dejaba de ser un secreto a grandes voces en la mansión Xavier, que ahora se había convertido en el hogar y refugio de un pequeño grupo de mutantes que al fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

Había sido después de los eventos de Cuba, cuando Erik había matado a Sebastian Shaw pero aún así había preferido quedarse al lado de Charlotte, que su amor dejó de ser un rumor para ser un hecho, algo que alegró a todos. Cada vez que estaba a su lado, Erik olvidaba todo el odio y la tristeza que tenía anidados dentro, y era simplemente un hombre corriente, enamorado y casi feliz. La escuela crecía cada día, siempre bajo el cuidado y la atenta mirada de los dos, y la noticia de que estaban prometidos no tardó en llegar a los oídos de todos, tras aquella noche en la que Erik había realizado que quería pasar con Charlotte Xavier el resto de sus días, y nada más.

Ella se acurrucó de nuevo a su lado, sin tardar demasiado en sentir unos labios contra su frente y unos brazos rodeándola. Se casarían dentro de dos meses, y nada podía hacerla más feliz en el mundo que ese mero pensamiento, el saber que ya no había marcha atrás, que después de aquello sería suya, suya y solo suya, para el resto de sus días.

Erik abrió los ojos, buscando al acto los labios de Charlotte, y sonrió.

\- Buenos días - dijo contra ellos, todavía adormilado. Ella contestó con un beso dulce, siguiendo la línea de su marcada mandíbula con la yema de los dedos. - ¿Sabes que estás preciosa por las mañanas?  
\- He notado que te alegras de verme - sonrió mientras que su mano descendía juguetonamente por el abdomen de Erik, deteniéndose justo antes de llegar a su entrepierna. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo ahora la erección entre sus piernas, y comenzó a quitarle la ropa, poco a poco, tratando de apagar aquella necesidad con la que se había levantado. 

Erik no tardó en alzarla hasta tumbarla sobre la cama, intercambiando sus papeles. De repente, ambos estaban ya desnudos, y él se entretenía besando y mordiendo su cuello, tomando los turgentes y perfectos pechos de Charlotte entre sus manos y acariciándolos, dirigiendo los labios a sus pezones acto seguido, erizando todo el vello de su cuerpo de pura excitación. Ella cerraba los ojos, se mordía el labio inferior, contenía los gemidos y aumentaba la libido de Erik. Sus besos comenzaron a sucederse de forma descendente, inundando su estómago, dirigiéndose a su entrepierna. Levantó la vista un momento, como si pretendiera avisarle, y su lengua buscó la humedad de su coño, arrancándole el primer gemido verdadero de la mañana, sintiendo los dedos de Charlotte enredándose en sus cabellos, mientras que no cesaba de explorar aquel lugar entre sus piernas que para él era tierra sagrada, estimulando su clítoris, deteniéndose como si fuese su primera vez.

\- Erik... - Ella arrastró el sonido de su nombre, cuando ya había transcurrido un tiempo desde que él se había entretenido en saborearla. - Erik, para ya. Ya sabes... lo que quiero.

Regresó a sus labios, besándola e inundándola con el sabor de sus propios fluidos, sus manos rodeando sus caderas justo antes de penetrarla, con cuidado, viendo su sonrisa entre el dolor y el placer, sus mejillas encendidas y su larga cabellera castaña revuelta y desparramada por la almohada. Hacer el amor se había convertido en una costumbre de todas las mañanas, y era una de las pocas cosas que Erik se negaba a cambiar del mundo que conocía. Le gustaba no tener ni siquiera una noción real de la vida y ya estar dentro de ella, ya tenerla entre sus brazos. Charlotte era todo lo bueno que conocía, y mientras llegaba al orgasmo aquella mañana, supo que nunca había tomado una mejor decisión que la de quedarse con ella.

Se ducharon juntos, otro ritual que se repetía casi todos los días, con la excepción de aquellos en los que Charlotte tenía que trabajar, por lo que siempre se adelantaba a Erik y se duchaba con prisa, dedicando el tiempo restante a arreglarse. Charlotte trabaja en una universidad como profesora, recién obtenido su doctorado, y Erik nunca pudo comprender por qué ella necesitaba tanto tiempo para adecentarse, tanta atención sobre sí misma cuando ya era perfecta, cuando no necesitaba maquillarse, ni ponerse tacones, ni aquellas prendas que acostumbraba a vestir y que siempre le hacían perder la cabeza, como la blusa azul celeste que vistió aquel día, con un pronunciado escote que lo llevaba a pensar cosas indecentes, acompañada de una falda corta de color gris, que hacía parecer a sus piernas más largas, aunque Charlotte nunca hubiese sido especialmente alta, por mucho que siempre llevase unos tacones de infarto.

Estaba en la cocina, preparando café, y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando Erik la rodeó por la espalda, todavía vistiendo los pantalones del pijama, y nada más, pero pronto la sonrisa retornó a sus labios, mientras él hundía la nariz en su cabello y besaba su cuello.

\- Erik, tengo que irme. Voy a llegar tarde. - Se giró, buscando sus labios y dándole un besito superficial, alcanzando dos tazas de la alacena y llenándolas de café humeante, entregándole una él. Apuró el contenido, sin importarle siquiera lo caliente que estaba, y volvió a besar a Erik una última vez. - Nos vemos luego, cielo. Te amo.

Erik sonrió por toda respuesta, y ella se fue antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Pensó que nunca acabaría por acomodarse a una rutina, pero cualquier alteración en aquel día a día que ahora tenían no era más que una desgracia. Se apoyó contra la encimera de la cocina. Quería que toda la eternidad fuese así.

No tenía ni idea de cuán equivocado estaba. 

Esa misma noche, Erik la había llevado a cenar. Había sido una velada tranquila, en la que volvieron pronto a casa porque Charlotte tenía que volver a la universidad al día siguiente, y todo había sucedido de forma normal, sin sobresaltos. Ni siquiera habían hecho el amor: se habían besado durante largo rato y habían acabado abrazados, en medio de la oscuridad, hasta que Morfeo los sorprendió.

Charlotte se despertó pronto aquella mañana. Había tenido una pesadilla que no conseguía recordar, y un sudor frío empapaba su cuerpo. Le costaba respirar, como si hubiese una opresión rodeando su pecho, y pensó que tal vez no había sido tan buen idea quedarse dormida con el sujetador, pues a fin de cuentas no estaba acostumbrada a ello. Sintió los brazos de Erik a su alrededor y trató de relajarse, todavía todo oscuro a su alrededor, pero pronto desistió en volver a dormir, buscando el rostro de su prometido y besando sus labios, superficialmente, sin tratar de despertarlo, aunque resultó inútil, ya que una lengua se abrió camino entre sus labios y profundizó el beso, haciéndola olvidar ya todos sus temores e inquietudes anteriores y reemplazándolas por una excitación candente. 

Ya que se habían despertado temprano, quizás era una buena idea ocupar ese tiempo.

Siguió pegaba a los labios de Erik, sus manos comenzando a palpar su cuerpo, deteniéndose sobre la tela del pantalón, donde una pronunciada erección le dio la bienvenida, obligándola a ahogar una sonrisa entre los besos. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre Erik, a punto de quitarle la ropa cuando...

\- Charlotte, ¿qué...? - Sintió la mano de Erik rozar su entrepierna, haciendo que se estremeciese de placer, pero pronto aquella sensación quedó ahogada por el tono hostil de su voz. - ¿Quién demonios eres tú y qué has hecho con mi prometida?  
\- ¿Qué? - Iba a añadir algo más, pero no pudo evitar quedarse paralizada ante el sonido de su propia voz, si es que se podía decir que aquella era su voz. Era grave. Masculina.

Definitivamente, tenía que estar soñando.

Erik la obligó a salir de encima de él, y distinguió su silueta en la oscuridad, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

\- ¿Es que no piensas contestarme?  
\- Erik, yo... - Su voz seguía sonando de aquella manera, y pensó que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar, más por el hecho de que Erik la estuviese rechazando que por otra cosa. - Esto tiene que ser un sueño, no puede estar pasando, no... - Se había sentado y había abrazado sus propias rodillas, percatándose de que ya no había ni rastro de sus pechos, y de que la presión del sujetador se debía al hecho de que su espalda parecía haberse ensanchado ligeramente. Tampoco sentía su cabello sobre los hombros, y pudo comprobar que ahora era corto, quizás un poco más largo que el de Erik, pero no mucho más.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Se levantó, metiéndose en el baño, todavía sin atreverse a encender ninguna luz. Cerró la puerta con cerrojo, sintiendo que se mareaba, y trataba de olvidar que todo aquello era demasiado real como para ser un sueño. Veía su reflejo en el espejo, pero sin encender ninguna luz no dejaba de ser una mancha negra a informe, una silueta humana irreconocible. Abrió el grifó, rociándose la cara con agua helada, pero nada pareció cambiar. Se quitó el sujetador, bajo aquella camiseta que llevaba, de Erik, que ya no le quedaba tan holgada como hacía unas horas, cuando se había acostado en cama, y lo dejó caer al suelo. Todo siguió igual, pero al menos se sintió más cómoda.

Fue entonces cuando se atrevió a encender la luz, y por un momento pensó que se desmayaría.

No conocía al hombre que le devolvió la mirada en el espejo. Tenía su mismo tono de piel y las mismas pecas que ella en los mismos sitios, sobre una piel que se veía suave; tenía su mismo color de cabello, corto y revuelto de haber dormido; tenía sus mismos enormes ojos azules, que en esos momentos parecían a punto de echarse a llorar; tenía sus mismos labios rojizos y las mismas dos hileras de dientes rectos y blancos. 

Pero era un hombre. 

Sus facciones era más marcadas. Quizás era más alta que ella, no mucho más. Su espalda era más ancha y, por supuesto, su pecho era plano. Era delgado, sin curvas, y siguiendo con su examen llegó a lo que Erik había sentido, aquel pene que todavía seguía semierecto, respondiendo a sus deseos sexuales. A los deseos sexuales de ella. De Charlotte.

Volvió a apagar la luz, tratando de pensar en qué le iba a decir a Erik, pero percatándose de que no tenía nada que decirle, pues ella sabía menos de lo que le estaba ocurriendo que él. Abrió la puerta, regresando a la habitación, y se sentó junto a Erik en la cama, que seguía estático en el mismo sitio.

\- ¿Dónde está Charlotte? ¿Y quién eres tú? - volvió a preguntar, como si no pudiese decir otra cosa.  
\- Yo soy Charlotte. - Sonaba patético dicho en voz alta, pero era lo único que sabía de todo aquello. Al menos su acento inglés seguía intacto, inconfundible.  
\- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? - No parecía dudar de lo que decía, por descabellado que fuese.  
\- Yo... yo... No lo sé. ¿Cómo es posible? - Erik giró la cabeza en su dirección, aunque no pudiese ver nada. Se había percatado del temblor en su voz, y se obligó a pensar en que seguía siendo su Charlotte, y que ella sufriese era una desgracia para él.  
\- ¿Puedo encender la luz? Deja que te vea.

Ella no dijo nada, y él lo interpretó como una respuesta positiva, aunque ni él estaba seguro de que quisiese hacerlo. Dejó que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la tenue luz de la lámpara, preguntándose qué hora sería, justo antes de girarse y encontrarse con Charlotte, a la que contempló como si fuese un extraterrestre. Ella solo le mantenía la mirada, sintiéndose desolada, tratando de no llorar, porque sabía que no podría parar nunca.

\- ¿Charlotte? - Entrecerró los ojos. Simplemente no podía creerlo.  
\- Sí.

Él siguió contemplándola durante un minuto que se hizo eterno. Alargó un brazo, a punto de rozar una de sus mejillas con la mano y... se detuvo antes de hacerlo, sintiéndose incapaz, y abandonó la habitación antes de que Charlotte pudiese replicar nada. Ella se quedó allí, sintiéndose más miserable que nunca. Apagó la luz y se dejó caer en cama, cubriéndose con las mantas hasta arriba y permitiéndose sollozar en silencio, deseando dormirse pronto y que, de algún modo, todo aquello se solucionase al abrir los ojos.

Solo deseaba eso.


	2. Speak what we feel, not what we ought to say.

Llevaba aquellas medias con liguero que tanto le gustaban a Erik, sobre sus altos tacones negro brillante, el vestido corto de satén de color crema y el cabello castaño suelto, ondulado, bañando su espalda. Llevaba los labios pintados de rosa, sombra de color plateado en sus ojos azules. La personificación de un sueño erótico. Le gustaba sentirse así, femenina, sensual.

Sintió sus manos rozar la piel de sus hombros, su aliento sobre la nuca. Sus pezones se endurecieron, bajo el vestido en el que no llevaba ropa interior, y la sangre comenzó a correr con mayor velocidad por sus venas. Se mordió el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos. Erik agarró su cabello con una mano, sin un ápice de delicadeza, como sabía que a ella le excitaba, haciéndole levantar la barbilla, besando y mordiendo su cuello, sintiendo su coño humedecerse, clamando por él para llenarla, para penetrarla y hacerla vibrar.

Sintió cómo rodeaba sus pechos, cómo la acariciaba con dedos hábiles mientras que le susurraba cosas obscenas al oído. Gimió, sintiendo que las rodillas comenzaban a fallarle y...

Despertó.

Estaba sola, acostada boca abajo en la cama, el sol comenzando a despuntar en el firmamento. Recolocó sus caderas sobre el colchón, y la sonrisa plácida generada por el sueño desapareció de su rostro cuando se percató de que lo que había sucedido horas atrás no había sido una pesadilla, que estaba en el cuerpo de un hombre y que aquel sueño húmedo del que había despertado le había provocado una erección, que rozar contra el colchón le hizo jadear con aquella voz que en nada se parecía a la suya, el placer recorriendo su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica. Todavía no había abierto los ojos y, tratando de olvidar lo que le estaba sucediendo, continuó restregándose sobre las sábanas, solo la tela de su ropa interior, demasiado pequeña para contener su erección, el pene en general, la única separación existente.

Aquello no era suficiente. Necesitaba tocarse, masturbarse, necesitaba llegar al orgasmo y apagar aquel fuego que tenía dentro. Lo había hecho más veces, no sería diferente aunque en esa ocasión fuese sobre su propio cuerpo y no acariciando a otro hombre. Se giró, quedando boca arriba, comenzando a tantear su propio cuerpo, todas aquellas nuevas cosas, su pecho plano y suave, un trayecto descendente hasta su entrepierna, tan dura, tan necesitada de su atención y...

No. No podía hacer aquello.

Se sentó en la cama, todavía sudando y respirando entrecortadamente. Trató de pensar en cosas que no le excitasen, pero le resultaba imposible sacarse de la cabeza aquella imagen de Erik tocándola, sus ojos azules brillando con el peligro. Supuso que aquello era a lo que se referían con las erecciones matutinas de los hombres, pero si tendría que sentirse así todas las mañanas - aunque contaba con encontrar una solución para aquello pronto, aunque no lo comprendiese - no estaba segura de cómo podría soportarlo.

Hacía tiempo que Erik no estaba en la habitación, lo sabía. Se metió en la ducha, tratando de calmarse bajo el chorro de agua fría, evitando mirarse lo máximo posible, y no salió hasta haber frotado su piel una decena de veces, sintiéndose sucia, hasta que la erección desapareció y se encontró, quizás no bien, pero sí al menos más relajada.

Estaba desnuda. Había pensado en cubrirse con su albornoz, pero pensó que quizás se vería ridícula con él. Se había detenido frente al espejo, volviendo a estudiar el reflejo una vez más, ahora sin una sola prenda de ropa encima. Él era parecido a ella, y a un mismo tiempo, era un mundo diferente. 

Su rostro era bonito, dulce para ser de un chico, enmarcado por aquellos dos ojos que sí no habían cambiado ni un ápice, rodeados de unas larguísimas pestañas. El cabello corto y castaño, en esos momentos húmedo por el agua, despejaba y contrastaba con su pálida piel bañada por alguna que otra peca errante, la nuez de Adán marcada en su cuello. Charlotte se negaba a pensar en ese reflejo como en sí misma, pero ahora, pasado el terror inicial, tuvo que reconocer que aquel era el rostro de un hombre angelical, la clase de persona que levantaría miradas a su alrededor, aunque no del mismo modo que Erik, tan salvaje y felino. Su piel apenas tenía imperfecciones, no más que algún que otro lunar, su espalda y sus brazos con auténticas constelaciones de pecas, y los músculos se marcaban de forma tenue bajo su piel.

Pensaba continuar con su estudio, pero se detuvo, cerrando los ojos. Buscó la toalla con la que se había secado y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura, percatándose de que no sabía qué debía hacer a continuación. Quizás buscar algo que ponerse. Ir a buscar a Erik. Sí, eso era lo lógico. Sí... pero estaba aterrorizada.

Regresó a la habitación, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Erik no había sido capaz de tocarla cuando la había visto antes, y sabía que no podría soportar que la rechazase otra vez. Cualquiera podría hacerlo sin que realmente la mortificase, pero no él. Necesitaba que entendiese que seguía siendo ella, que nada había cambiado más que su cuerpo, pero que encontrarían una solución, sí, sin duda. Todo volvería a la normalidad y ellos se casarían, tal y como estaba previsto. Quedaban dos meses para la boda, no podría seguir siendo un hombre hasta entonces, ¿no?

Abrió el armario, sintiendo que la ansiedad había comenzado a atacarla. Allí estaba su vestido de novia, cubierto hasta que el día llegase, blanco y voluminoso, con todos los detalles con los que había estado soñando desde que era niña. La primera vez que se lo había puesto casi se había echado a llorar y, tratando de alejarse de todos esos pensamientos, Charlotte se percató de que allí no había nada que ella se pudiese poner en ese momento, no sin perder la dignidad. Faldas, vestidos, blusas entalladas, camisetas ajustadas... ni tan siquiera la ropa interior, aunque debía reconocer que se seguía sintiendo indescriptiblemente cómoda llevándola, al menos las bragas.

Encontró unos pantalones elásticos de color gris que siempre le habían quedado ligeramente grandes, y agradeció no haberse deshecho de ellos nunca, pues ya se había estado planteando el arrastrarse por la mansión con la toalla hasta que alguien pudiese prestarle algo de ropa, y volvió a ponerse la camiseta blanca de Erik con la que dormía, que al menos le sentaba bien. Tragó aire, asolada por una agonía indescriptible, y antes de que pudiera amedrentarse y echarse atrás, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo.

Necesitaba encontrar a Erik.

Charlotte conocía a todos y a cada uno de los mutantes que residían en la mansión: ella misma los había ido a buscar, con la ayuda de Erik, cuando la escuela no era más que un sueño que les quedaba demasiado grande. Se había encontrado con varios, rehuyendo la mirada, esperando que nadie la reconociese - por improbable que pareciese -, que nadie hiciese preguntas. Todo parecía ir bien, pues probablemente entre ellos no se conociesen todos, por lo que no se pararían a cuestionar su presencia, y estaba a punto de llegar a la antigua habitación de Erik, donde todavía guardaba sus pertenencias, con la esperanza de que hubiese huido allí, que una figura se colocó delante de ella, cortándole el paso.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

Raven, cómo no. Charlotte no era la única que llevaba constancia de los alumnos, después de todo. Era un intruso, y ella exigía conocerlo.

\- Eh... - Su voz temblaba, aquel tono grave desconocido que hablaba con su acento inglés. - Verás, esto es complicado, pero... soy Charlotte.  
\- ¿Qué?

Decidió ahorrarse explicaciones: hizo que Raven pudiese ver lo que había sucedido en su cabeza, exceptuando aquellas partes de las que no se sentía especialmente orgullosa. Raven la miró como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía, de arriba hacia abajo. Ese día estaba bajo aquella forma de cabellos rubios que había elegido ser cuando no le apetecía ser la mutante de piel azul que no se podía mezclar con la multitud, y sus mejillas ardían. 

Nunca lo había dicho, pero probablemente, Raven era la única persona que no se alegraba por el matrimonio entre Charlotte y Erik.

Charlotte había acogido a Raven en su hogar cuando ella era simplemente una niña sin un lugar al que ir, y, puede que fuese por este hecho o porque jamás había visto a alguien que fuese tan genuinamente hermoso y bueno como Charlotte, pero desde que tenía uso de memoria, Raven la había amado. No como una hermana, por mucho que Charlotte nunca lo hubiese comprendido, sino como algo más. Raven podría decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que Charlotte Xavier era el amor de su vida, y cada vez que la veía con Erik, aquella pegajosa felicidad y su enorme y perfecta sonrisa, aún y a pesar de alegrarse porque ella estuviese bien después de todo, sentía los celos carcomerla, recordándole que Charlotte nunca estaría con ella, que no la vería más que su hermana, la misma que salía con ella por las noches y se quedaba en un rincón mientras que Charlotte era el centro de atención de todas las miradas.

Y ahora, aquello. Charlotte se había convertido en un hombre, sin explicación, lo que quería decir que no se podría casar con Erik, además de que seguramente no estaría por la labor, lo cual hacía infinitamente feliz a Raven, ya sin contar que...

Oh, "él" era perfecto.

Las plegarias de Raven habían sido escuchadas.

\- ¿Has visto a Erik?  
\- Eh... - Raven pareció volver a la realidad de golpe, tratando de que no se notase el calor que la había inundado, sus ojos perdidos en los labios de Charlotte, que se pasaba la lengua por ellos ansiosamente, como era costumbre en ella. - Creo que estaba fuera, corriendo. Ya sabes, típico de Erik. Aunque si sabe esto... Bueno, supongo que no estará de demasiado buen humor.  
\- Gracias. - Pareció a punto de decir algo, pero cerró la boca en el último momento. - Luego te veo, Raven. - Besó sus mejillas ardientes, ella que hasta se había olvidado de respirar y, antes de que se diese cuenta, Charlotte ya había desaparecido, recordándole a Raven que, no importaba lo que fuese, siempre volvería a junto de Erik y se iría de su lado.

Charlotte llegó a la puerta principal de la mansión, apoyándose contra esta y tomando aire profundamente, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño. Sabía que saldría al jardín y allí estaría, sus músculos en movimiento, el sudor perlando toda su piel bajo el sol. Erik. Sabía que la miraría, sabía que volvería a exigir una explicación.

Lo que no sabía, sin embargo, era qué demonios le iba a decir a Erik.


	3. I was adored once too.

Erik se había metido en la ducha, todavía sin estar convencido de estar realmente despierto. Estaba besándose con Charlotte como todas las mañanas, su preciosa prometida y, de repente... ¿qué demonios había sucedido?

Pensó en aquellos ojos azules, que seguían siendo inconfundibles, inundados por el desconcierto, y aunque había deseado abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, simplemente, no fue capaz, teniendo que huir de allí como un cobarde.

Dio con uno de sus puños contra los azulejos de la pared. ¿Cuál era el sentido de todo aquello? Es decir, ¿qué posibilidades existían de que algo así ocurriese? Erik bien sabía que ninguna, y supo, también, que necesitaba ocupar su mente con otras cosas o se volvería loco.

Salió al jardín, el sol todavía escondido. Charlotte no había salido de la habitación, tal vez se había vuelto a dormir, o quizás estaba demasiado asustada como para hacer nada. Erik sabía que no podría ignorar el asunto eternamente, pero cuanto más lo atrasase, mejor.

Perdió la noción acerca de cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, corriendo, haciendo flexiones y abdominales, exigiéndose más de lo que acostumbraba, hasta que ya ni siquiera podía pensar. Cuando decidió que había sido suficiente, la mañana ya estaba avanzada, y lo cierto es que se sentía bastante satisfecho, pensando en darse otra ducha, quizás más larga en esta ocasión, desayunar y pensar con calma en cómo proceder.

Estaba a punto de subir los escalones para entrar en la mansión, cuando, levantando la vista, vio que Charlotte estaba allí, mirándolo fijamente.

No podía escapar ahora; tampoco es que realmente quisiese hacerlo, aunque el pánico que sentía era real. Ella lo miraba como si fuese la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, todavía en aquel cuerpo desconocido, vistiendo aquella camiseta blanca suya que Charlotte acostumbraba a ponerse por las noches, cuando no dormía desnuda entre sus brazos. Erik volvió a perderse en su contemplación, como si no pudiese hacer otra cosa, aquellos ojos que conocía tan bien fijos en él a su vez.

\- Erik.

Erik no contestó; aunque era consciente de que su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor, la atrajo hacia sí, como debería haber hecho al principio, abrazándola con fuerza, todavía con la respiración agitada por haber estado en movimiento, sintiendo sus brazos rodearlo, sus hombros estremecerse y unos sollozos quedos que parecían imposibles de controlar. Erik trató de contener todo aquello, no pudiendo soportar que fuese su Charlotte la que se estaba sintiendo así, tratando de decirle sin palabras que no importaba lo que sucediese, que iba a quererla de todos modos.

\- Lo siento, Charlotte, no debería haber huido de la manera en la que lo hice esta mañana, yo...  
\- No es culpa tuya, Erik. - Tenía los ojos cerrados, con las lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas, apoyada contra su pecho.  
\- Esto es una locura... ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?  
\- No lo sé. - A Charlotte le bastaba con estar allí, que Erik no la rechazase, y todo lo que había sentido durante la mañana pareció disiparse, aunque solo fuese temporalmente.  
\- Nos casamos en dos meses, ¿qué vamos a hacer si para entonces no has vuelto a la normalidad?  
\- No. No pienso estar así dos meses. - Parecía decidida, aunque ni ella sabía qué hacer por su estado. No estaría así hasta el día de su boda, y era un hecho.

Erik suspiró, sintiéndose superado por todo aquello, con la barbilla apoyada sobre su cabeza; aunque su cuerpo había cambiado, seguía siendo más baja que él. Charlotte había dejado de llorar, y ahora sus manos se apoyaban sobre su pecho, acariciándolo sobre la ropa, mientras todavía Erik la mantenía sujeta en su abrazo. Si no pensaba, era como tenerla allí, como siempre.

\- Debería darme una ducha - dijo más para sí que para ella. Los ojos de Charlotte estaba abiertos, fijos en algún punto del suelo, tratando de no volver a excitarse como cuando se había despertado, sabiendo que ahora sería imposible ocultarlo. Maldijo a Erik por ser perfecto, un segundo antes de separarse de él, despacio.  
\- Quizás sea mejor que vayas a ello entonces. Yo iré a preparar algo de desayunar, ¿te parece bien?  
\- De acuerdo. - Los ojos de Erik volvían a estar esquivos, y Charlotte trató de ignorar aquello mientras sonreía con falsedad. Entraron en la mansión, quedándose ambos parados en el recibidor por un momento, antes de seguir caminos separados.

La cocina estaba desierta, como había esperado. Se acercó a la encimera, colocando las palmas sobre ella y echando la cabeza hacia abajo, respirando profundamente, queriendo aliviar la nueva ligera erección de sus pantalones, pensando en cualquier cosa que no fuese Erik, en sus músculos bajo la ropa, en... Su cerebro no colaboraba, y comenzó a poner en funcionamiento la cafetera, concentrándose en la tarea para no pensar. Nunca habría imaginado que ser un hombre fuese tan complicado.

Llenó una gran taza de café negro, con dos terrones de azúcar, tal y como le gustaba a Erik, como hacía todas las mañanas. La dejó sobre la encimera, junto con un plato lleno de tostadas de queso y miel, calentando agua para un té, pues nunca lo había necesitado tanto, y se quedó allí, sentada en un taburete, esperando a que llegase Erik, que no tardó demasiado, su cabello todavía húmedo y revuelto.

Se sentó, justo enfrente de ella, tomando la taza entre sus manos, tal y como si aquel fuese un día como otro cualquiera.

\- Tengo que llamar a la universidad. - El té chino siempre parecía calmarla, pero tenía demasiado en lo que pensar. - No puedo ir a trabajar... _así_.  
\- Puedo llamar yo, si quieres. Les diré que te den la semana libre. - Ella asintió casi imperceptiblemente, agradecida. Él dejó la taza sobre la mesa, mirándola, repentinamente serio. - ¿Estás bien?  
\- Todo lo bien que puedo estar, supongo. - Miraba un punto inconcreto de la encimera, sonando infinitamente desdichada. - Dios, Erik, pensé que me matabas esta mañana.  
\- Oh, disculpa que no estuviese preparado para... - Se cortó a mitad de la frase, pensando en lo que había estado a punto de decir y sintiendo que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas. - Me asusté, lo siento.  
\- Olvídalo, no es culpa tuya.

Se quedaron en silencio largo rato, hasta que Charlotte se levantó y dejó la taza vacía en el fregadero.

\- Voy a buscar a Raven. - Erik levantó una ceja, a lo que añadió -: Ella ya lo sabe, la encontré antes. Hoy vendrán varios nuevos mutantes a verse conmigo, no es algo que vaya a atrasar por... _esto_ , y necesito buscar algo mejor que ponerme para recibirlos. - Se acercó a Erik, como si pretendiese besarlo, aunque luego recordó que no podía hacer eso, limitándose a rozar su brazo con las yemas de los dedos, sonriéndole con dulzura. - Te veo luego.  
\- De acuerdo.

Charlotte desapareció, dejando a Erik cavilando acerca de lo extraño que era que se comportasen como desconocidos, cuando nunca nadie lo conocería tanto como lo conocía ella, ya estuviese en el cuerpo que fuese. Era normal, al fin y al cabo, pero ella parecía más insegura acerca de todo que él, tal vez temiendo a su reacción, algo sobre lo que Erik no pudo mostrar indignación después de cómo se había comportado cuando estaban en cama de madrugada.

Raven estaba en su habitación, y no puedo evitar contener la respiración cuando sintió que llamaban a la puerta y vio que se asomaba Charlotte, su bonito rostro con una sonrisa relajada, mucho más alegre que cuando la había encontrado antes, tratando de pasar desapercibida por los pasillos de la mansión.

\- ¿Estás ocupada?  
\- No, pasa. - Ella entró, cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella. - ¿Has venido por algo en concreto?  
\- Bueno... me preguntaba si podrías venir conmigo. De compras.  
\- No creo que sea el mejor momento para ti para comprar ropa, Charlie. - No era raro que Charlotte le pidiese aquello, porque tenía una malsana afición por gastar cantidades ingentes de dinero en ropa, pero no entendía por qué se lo estaba pidiendo entonces, cuando estaba en el cuerpo de un hombre que no se podría poner sus vestidos.  
\- No es para mi... Bueno, sí, es para mi, pero es para _ahora_. - Raven levantó una ceja, comprendiendo a qué se refería, poniéndose de pie y abriendo su armario.  
\- Entiendo. Bien, ¿a qué esperamos entonces?

Raven lideró la marcha todo el tiempo, escogiendo la ropa, sonriente como si tuviese un juguete nuevo con el que entretenerse. Camisas, pantalones, americanas... Le tendió un montón de ropa, y le mandó probársela, a lo que Charlotte obedeció sin mediar palabra. Fue cuando salió con lo primero que había escogido, una camisa azul claro acompañada de una americana gris y unos pantalones de sastre a juego, que la sonrisa de Raven creció todavía más, levantándose y colocando las manos sobre sus hombros, pensando que en ese justo momento podría besarla, y no sin razones suficientes.

\- Perfecto - dijo, colocando a Charlotte frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, contemplándose como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía. - Elegante y distinguido. - Iba a añadir que resultaba triste pensar que aquel cambio solo era transitorio, pues ella no podía ver nada malo en que ahora fuese un hombre perfecto, pero decidió que era mejor no decir nada, pues Charlotte podría tomárselo a mal. - Creo que ya no necesitas probarte nada más.  
\- ¿Tú crees?  
\- Confía en mí. Agradece que al menos te hayas convertido en un hombre guapo.

Charlotte sonrió frente al espejo. Por una vez, no se sentía horrorizada por la situación.


	4. I do love nothing in the world so well as you.

Charlotte y Raven regresaron a la mansión después de horas en el centro comercial, como si no hubiese sucedido absolutamente nada. Charlotte vestía algunas de las prendas nuevas, lo que le otorgaba un aspecto totalmente diferente, tal y como Raven había dicho, haciéndola parecer un hombre elegante, no una mujer asustada que se había despertado así y que no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Erik estaba en la biblioteca cuando las vio entrar, sentado en una butaca leyendo un libro, no pudiendo hacer otra cosa que quedarse contemplando a Charlotte, que en esos momentos se le antojó cualquier cosa menos su prometida.

\- Hola - dijo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de la biblioteca, mirando fijamente a Erik con sus enormes ojos azules, con las manos en los bolsillos de su nuevo pantalón, bajo la americana, todo que parecía caro y hecho a medida.  
\- Hola - contestó Erik, cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo y poniéndose de pie, acercándose y parándose a medio camino, preguntándose qué había estado a punto de hacer. Seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar frente a la situación entre ellos dos, y ahora al menos Charlotte no parecía alterada, lo que alegró a Erik, pues el bienestar de su prometida era una de las prioridades de su vida. - Veo que finalmente has ido a comprar ropa.  
\- Sí, bueno, Raven estuvo por la labor de acompañarme, y, mientras esto dure, sea el tiempo que sea, tendré que vestirme con algo, ¿no? - Sonrió, mientras que alargaba un brazo para tocar a Erik, sin ninguna intención, simplemente porque lo echaba de menos, ya en tan poco tiempo. Erik no contestó, simplemente aceptó el contacto, fijando la mirada en el suelo.  
\- Los nuevos alumnos vendrán dentro de una hora - dijo Erik en tono neutro, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo.  
\- Sí, gracias. - Charlotte apartó la mano, dirigiéndola a su cabello y pasando algunos mechones tras una de sus orejas, aunque era demasiado corto como para eso y se percató de ello tarde.  
\- Y ya he llamado a la universidad. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.  
\- Gracias - repitió, fijando su vista en los botones de la camisa negra que vestía Erik ese día, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire de repente. No importaba cuánto se habituase a todo aquello, Erik siempre sería una debilidad.  
\- Yo debo... Tengo que... Nos vemos luego. - Erik abandonó la biblioteca, sin encontrar una buena excusa para salir de allí, dejando a Charlotte pensativa, justo antes de acercarse a su escritorio y enfrascarse en la revisión de algunos papeles, tratando de olvidar que ella y el amor de su vida eran ahora dos completos extraños.

Los primeros visitantes de la mansión fueron un matrimonio acompañado de su hijo, un joven mutante que había acudido a conocer la escuela antes de instaurarse en ella como un nuevo alumno. Charlotte los recibió, tratando de parecer lo más natural posible, dadas las circunstancias.

\- Bienvenidos, yo soy Char.... Charles. Charles Xavier. - Dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, estrechando la mano de todos los presentes. El joven la miró, extrañado.  
\- Pensé que Xavier era una mujer - dijo sin rodeos, ganándose severos comentarios por parte de su madre en voz baja, pero Charlotte trató de restarle importancia, sin abandonar su expresión amable.  
\- La verdadera propietaria de la escuela es mi hermana - mintió, preguntándose por qué no había planeado todo aquello con antelación, pero satisfecha por el hecho de que todo estuviese yendo tan bien. - Me temo que ella no estará esta tarde, tendrán que conformarse conmigo. - El matrimonio rió su frase, y ella procedió a mostrarles las instalaciones, haciendo aquello a lo que ya estaba tan acostumbrada, exceptuando lo obvio.

Cuando acabó con su trabajo, la noche ya había comenzado a caer. Se adentró en la biblioteca, dejándose caer en su butaca favorita. Erik seguía allí, justo enfrente, solo el tablero de ajedrez interponiéndose entre ellos. Charlotte se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos y soltando un sonoro suspiro.

\- Admiro tu paciencia - sonrió Erik.  
\- Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Y yo al menos no acabaría espantando a todo el mundo - lo miró, dándole a entender que se estaba refiriendo a él, a lo que Erik contestó soltando una carcajada, cerrando de nuevo aquel libro en el que seguía enfrascado y dejándolo sobre la mesita de cristal que había junto a su sillón, echándose hacia delante y juntando las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos.  
\- Sabes que se me da bien convencer a la gente.  
\- Sí, pero no una a una a lo largo de un día entero. Puedes tener don de gentes, pero también pierdes la paciencia con mucha facilidad. No me dices nada que no sepa ya, Erik. - Y allí estaban otra vez, como si fuesen dos extraños hablando de otras dos personas a las que conocían mejor que a sí mismos.  
\- Es probable. Para algo te tengo a ti. - No la miraba, sus ojos sobre el tablero de ajedrez, pero eso no le quitaba importancia a lo que acababa de decir. - Así que Charles, ¿huh?  
\- ¿Qué pretendías que dijese?   
\- Oh, no te estoy juzgando. - Tomó a la reina de las piezas negras entre sus largos dedos, jugueteando con ella. Charlotte se mordió el labio inferior, más por manía que por alguna razón en concreto. - Creo que estás llevando todo esto con mucha entereza.  
\- No veo que más puedo hacer. Si se te ocurre una idea mejor, por favor, ilumíname. - Su voz sonaba cansada, quizás triste. Erik se puso de pie, y parecía a punto de abandonar la biblioteca cuando colocó una mano sobre su hombro, casi de espaldas a ella.  
\- Tú siempre sabes qué hacer. No creo que esta sea la excepción.

Charlotte iba a decir algo, pero Erik ya había abandonado la habitación, tal y como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

A pesar de lo cansada que estaba, se quedó hasta tarde en la biblioteca, frente a su escritorio, perdida entre papeles de la universidad, otros tantos de la escuela, avanzando más despacio de lo que ella misma había esperado, su cerebro procesando información demasiado despacio. Se rindió cuando comenzó a cabecear sobre su trabajo, la americana abandonada en el respaldo de la silla y su camisa azul arremangada hasta los codos.

Subió las escaleras, entrando en su habitación y quitándose la ropa, dejándola caer al suelo sin tan siquiera encender la luz, metiéndose en la cama y...

Erik estaba allí.

Pensó que no volvería, que dormiría de nuevo en su antiguo dormitorio hasta que todo aquello hubiese acabado, pero allí estaba, plácidamente dormido, con un par de pantalones y nada más.

Charlotte besó su frente con delicadeza, abrazándolo acto seguido y sintiendo los brazos de Erik correspondiéndole, atrayéndola hacia sí y volviendo a sumergirse en el sueño en el que se encontraba inmerso. Ella se sentía bien, oyendo los latidos de su corazón y aspirando el aroma de su cuerpo, y casi olvidó todo, sintiendo felicidad desde la aterradora mañana.

Sus manos se deslizaron por el torso de Erik, cálido y suave, tratando de no despertarlo para que volviese a rechazarla, sus labios buscando cualquier trozo de su piel para besar, estremeciéndose cuando sintió los labios de Erik buscar los suyos, su lengua ansiosa por entrar en su boca. Charlotte le correspondió, sus manos en su rostro mientras que Erik seguía sujetándola firmemente por la cintura, el beso tornándose en algo hambriento y salvaje, con los dientes de Erik mordiendo los labios de Charlotte, rodando sobre la cama hasta que quedó sobre ella y...

Se detuvo, como si hubiese despertado del sueño, aquello no más que parte de todo lo que sucedía dentro de su cabeza. Trató de mirar sus ojos, aunque en la oscuridad fuese imposible, pero sentir su erección, además de su pecho plano y su cabello corto, le habían recordado que ahora su prometida estaba encerrada en el cuerpo de un hombre, y que él seguía incapaz de pretender que eso era un impedimento para quererla como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, muy confundido con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Charlotte todavía estática en su sitio.

\- Lo siento - susurró, ella todavía sin dar señales de vida. - Lo siento mucho, Charlotte.  
\- No es culpa tuya, Erik. - Aquella voz sonaba impersonal, además de todavía puramente desconocida. Sintió que se levantaba, y la agarró del brazo antes de que se levantase por completo.  
\- Quédate.  
\- No puedo, Erik.  
\- Por favor, Charlotte. Quédate.

Ella se dejó caer hacia atrás por toda respuesta. Erik volvió a rodearla con los brazos, por la espalda, besando su hombro desnudo y tratando de pensar en ella, en sus curvas, en sus pechos, en su largo cabello castaño. No quería que ella se sintiese mal por su culpa, no podía soportarlo. No iba a negar que aquella situación le hacía sentir incómodo, pero necesitaba que ella supiese que no iba a dejar de quererla, que todo iría bien y que pronto se casarían.

Sintió su respiración volverse más profunda, lo que le dijo que Charlotte ya estaba durmiendo, y antes de poder seguir pensando más, supo que él no tardaría en seguirla.


	5. Have more than you show, speak less than you know.

Erik llevaba toda la noche soñando con Charlotte. Sentía su cuerpo necesitado de ella, de tocarla y poseerla, lo cual explicaba por qué se había levantado tan temprano, la mayor erección que había tenido nunca entre sus piernas, justo contra la baja espalda de Charlotte, pues ella seguía entre sus brazos, durmiendo profundamente, Erik solo pudiendo ver su pálida nuca, todavía todo exactamente igual que antes de que se hubiera dormido, en aquel cuerpo desconocido que le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, pues aunque Erik no deseaba acostarse con un hombre, además de que sabía que necesitaba a Charlotte de vuelta, tenerlo allí, olerlo y sentir su calor, no le resultaba repulsivo, ni mucho menos. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero encontraba cierto placer en aquella nueva presencia en su cama, como si fuese algo correcto, como si Charlotte, la Charlotte que él conocía, no fuese más que parte de un proceso para llegar a ese justo momento.

Sacudió la cabeza, y se deshizo del abrazo. Se obligó a pensar que era la confusión la que lo llevaba a aquella revelación, pero la sensación se intensificó cuando Charlotte reaccionó al movimiento sobre el colchón, colocándose boca arriba, todavía con los ojos cerrados, destapándose hasta la cintura, mostrando que volvía a vestir una de las camisetas de Erik para dormir. Seguía durmiendo, pese a todo, y Erik no pudo evitar acariciar su rostro con la yema de los dedos, casi maravillado, la sombra de una ligera barba anaranjada visible en su barbilla, en el trazado de su mandíbula. Paseó la lengua por sus labios, en un acto reflejo que siempre tuvo, obligando a Erik a no poder hacer otra cosa que no fuese el contemplarlos, tan rojos y brillantes. Los rozó con los propios, con cuidado, tratando de no despertar a Charlotte, y al acto sintió la necesidad de salir de la habitación, de pretender que no había hecho nada, que no había pensado nada.

Charlotte se despertó algún tiempo después, en algún punto cerca de las nueve de la mañana, de nuevo excitada, necesitada de Erik y sus besos, extrañándose cuando no sintió su presencia junto a ella, pues estaba segura de que había pasado la noche allí. Se sentó, sintiendo aquel dolor abrasador en el pene, y aunque trató de pensar en cosas opuestas al sexo, e incluso se metió en la ducha para inundarse con agua helada, aquel día, simplemente, no funcionó. Sentía demasiada necesidad, y aquello no desaparecería sin más.

Volvió a acostarse en cama, desnuda, su cuerpo todavía húmedo por el agua, y comenzó a masturbarse antes incluso de pensarlo, como cientos de veces le había hecho a Erik, de la base a la punta, aumentando la velocidad, acariciándose con el pulgar y sintiendo el líquido preseminal, los gemidos acudiendo a sus labios a un volumen que no se sentía capaz de controlar, alzando sus caderas sin poder contenerse y... el orgasmo llegó, tal y cómo se había estado muriendo por hacer desde que se había despertado en aquel cuerpo, el semen escurriéndose de entre sus dedos, jadeando y volviendo a sentirse mal por estar haciendo aquello, levantándose rápidamente y volviendo a meterse en la ducha, esta vez ya con agua caliente, frotando su piel compulsivamente, sintiéndose sucia, jurándose que no volvería a hacerlo, pero sabiendo que era mentira si aquello pretendía prolongarse durante más tiempo.

Abrió el armario, tomando una camisa azul pálido, casi blanca, un cárdigan azul marino y unos pantalones de sastre de color gris oscuro, y se vistió, comprobando que la humedad en su cabello no era excesiva y ordenándolo, mientras no podía dejar de pensar en que su olor era demasiado femenino y no se correspondía con la persona que era en esos momentos. Sacudió la cabeza, vaciando su mente. ¿Qué importancia tenía aquello, por qué se preocupaba? Cerró los ojos, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, y se dio cuenta de lo confusa que estaba, con lo que sucedía y consigo misma. Tenía ganas de acurrucarse contra Erik en el sofá largo de la biblioteca, mientras él leía, dormirse contra su hombro y rodearlo con sus brazos, cómo hacían a menudo, mientras Erik le acariciaba el cabello... Pero sabía que hasta que todo volviese a la normalidad, no podría hacerlo, no podría tener al amor de su vida cerca del modo en que quería, y aquello era lo que realmente la torturaba, ya sin contar su inminente boda, que no podrían celebrar si ella no volvía a su estado original.

Bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la cocina para prepararse una taza de té. Erik estaba en el jardín, para no variar, corriendo incansablemente, el sudor bañando su cuerpo y su ropa. Charlotte volvía a notar su boca seca, sus ojos clavados en Erik y sin poder apartarse, mortificándose con todos sus deseos reprimidos.

El agua hirvió, haciéndola volver a la realidad, y ella llenó su taza de agua, observando cómo tomaba el color de la bolsa de té, aquel agradable aroma inundando sus fosas nasales. Iba andando de camino a la biblioteca, cuando se percató, como una súbita revelación, de que no podía seguir durmiendo con Erik, no así, sin más, mientras se moría por que le hiciese el amor y él casi no podía ni tocarla.

Suspiró, dejándose caer en su butaca predilecta, removiendo el contenido de la taza, dándole un trago y quemándose la lengua, maldiciendo acto seguido. Había estado analizando su propia conducta, antes y después de "el suceso", y además de ser consciente de que comenzaba a comportarse de forma diferente, no podía encontrar algo que llamase su atención, algo que hubiese provocado aquel cambio inexplicable.

Era como si Charlotte nunca hubiese existido, y le asustaba el hecho de que a veces creía en aquella mentira.

Se levantó, necesitando aire de golpe. Tomó su abrigo, una gabardina azul marino que había elegido Raven, y salió al jardín, evitando que sus ojos tropezasen con Erik, casi corriendo, deseando abandonar los territorios de la mansión y llegar a la ciudad. De repente aquel lugar la ahogaba, y la presión no abandonó su pecho hasta que hubo atravesado el gran portal de la entrada, cruzado la acera y llegado a un parque cercano, donde el sol brillaba y los árboles comenzaban a perder sus hojas.

Siguió andando, y llegó al centro de la ciudad, que todavía se encontraba bastante lejos de la mansión. Las calles estabas inundadas de gente, y aunque estaba acostumbrada a que la mirasen sin pudor, nadie se percató de su presencia, y pensó, quizás por primera vez seriamente, en lo maravilloso que resultaba ser un hombre en una sociedad machista.

Llegó a su librería favorita, un establecimiento no demasiado grande que se encontraba en un desértico callejón, casi como si quisiera esconderse del mundo. Se perdió entre las estanterías, mientras se percataba de que unos ojos la seguían, y allí estaba, aquella chica que trabajaba en el lugar y con la que ya había conversado en tantas ocasiones, que ahora la miraba con una curiosidad genuina. Charlotte la contempló como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, de un modo que consideró disimulado pero que no lo era en absoluto: sus largos cabellos rubios y lisos, sus ojos verdes y felinos, aquellos labios carnosos que chupaban una piruleta con aire distraído, apoyada sobre los codos en el mostrador y fingiendo leer un libro, pero estudiando al visitante sin perder detalle, insinuando el pronunciado escote de su camiseta.

Charlotte se quedó paralizada, preguntándose por qué demonios no podía dejar de observar sus grandes y bonitos pechos, por qué aquellos labios le parecían tan sugerentes, y ya solo deseaba responderle a aquellos ojos que le estaban gritando que la deseaba. Que lo deseaba, de arriba abajo, aunque no hubiese estado allí más de cinco minutos.

Se relamió los labios, en un gesto nervioso, y se concentró en la inspección de un estante cualquiera, maldiciéndose por estar viendo la sección erótica, cuando se percató de que la mujer había abandonado su lugar y ahora estaba a su lado, mirándola con una sonrisa suave pero sugerente.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - La había escuchado hablar un ciento de veces, pero nunca se había percatado de lo atrayente de su tono de voz, aterciopelado y suave, con un dulce acento sureño.  
\- No, solo estaba...  
\- ¿Te conozco? - la interrumpió, viendo en su mente que aquella no era más que una excusa para mantener una conversación, que sabía que no la conocía, al menos no con aquel aspecto, una mentira para...

Charlotte acortó la distancia que las separaba, atrapando sus labios y degustado el sabor a cereza que todavía conservaban, muy diferentes a los labios de un hombre, tan voluminosos y suaves, mientras que la rodeaba con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí. Lo había visto en su mente, en todo lo que había estado haciendo hasta ese momento, y se percató de que no podía luchar contra ello, de que ella también se había estado muriendo por hacerlo, aunque ni siquiera se había sentido nunca atraída por una mujer - lo cual no quería decir que en esos momentos no se estuviese deshaciendo de placer simplemente con lo que estaba viendo -, aunque estuviese prometida y aquel fuese un establecimiento público, compartiendo aquello con una perfecta desconocida.

La dependienta se separo, ensanchando aquella sonrisa que pretendía decir más de lo que parecía, y echó el cerrojo a la puerta del establecimiento, cambiando el cartel a "CERRADO", volviendo a acercarse a Charlotte, tomándola de la mano y llevándola a un rincón donde nadie podría verlas, frente a una gran estantería encajada en la pared.

\- Por cierto, me llamo Alice - susurró ella, un momento antes de besar su cuello. - Encantada de conocerte.  
\- Charles - contestó, sorprendiéndose de su propia naturalidad a la hora de contestar con aquel nombre, esbozando una media sonrisa impersonal.

Ella le quitó el abrigo, dejándolo caer al suelo. Charlotte sintió que le faltaba el aire, y aunque la parte racional de su cerebro le dijo que no debía hacer eso, que en realidad no era lo que quería, no pudo hacerle caso: pegando a Alice contra la estantería, apresándola con su cuerpo, ya con una nueva erección dentro de sus pantalones, supo que ya no había marcha atrás.


	6. It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves.

Charlotte abandonó la librería sintiendo el contraste entre el frío de la calle y el ardor de su piel, aferrándose a la tela de su propio abrigo y sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro mientras avanzaba por la acera sin saber a dónde la estaban llevando sus propios pasos, deseando que el olor a sexo no fuese tan evidente como ella sentía que era.

En realidad... ella no había querido hacer eso. Estaba confundida, excitada y nerviosa, y no podía comprender cómo de repente aquella mujer a la que había visto millones de veces, y con la que incluso había conversado durante horas de asuntos triviales, le parecía atractiva, sensual, resultándole imposible resistirse a sus provocaciones. Algo se había apoderado de ella, un instinto primitivo con el que no estaba familiarizada y que la acompañó todo el tiempo, desde que besó sus labios hasta que llegó al orgasmo, alzándola contra una estantería mientras que sujetaba sus muslos, sintiendo sus piernas rodearle y sus manos revolviendo su corto cabello castaño, y ahora no podía más que pensar en que había engañado a Erik, al mismo hombre que le había dado el anillo que ahora llevaba colgado al cuello de una cadena plateada, el mismo con el que esperaba casarse cuando todo aquello que le estaba sucediendo hubiese acabado, pero en ese momento...

No sabía que hacer.

Su primer impulso había sido ir a la mansión, buscar a Erik y contarle la verdad, todo lo que había sucedido, no porque estuviese buscando su perdón, que sabía que no merecía, sino porque nunca había sido capaz de mentirle ni de ocultarle nada, pero pronto se percató de que no se sentía capaz de hacerlo todavía, de resistir el desprecio en su mirada y su voz, en que pensase que ya no quería estar con ella nunca más. Pero si no iba a la mansión, ¿a dónde iba a ir? Estaba allí, de pie frente al gran portal de la entrada, y se debatía entre cruzarlo o no, sintiendo que estaba temblando y que las lágrimas no habían cesado de caer de sus ojos.

\- ¿Charlie? - Sintió una voz a sus espaldas, y se sobresaltó cuando Raven colocó una mano sobre su hombro, quedando cara a cara con ella y su rubia cabellera, viendo la humedad de su rostro, el miedo en sus ojos y la vergüenza coloreando sus mejillas. - ¿Qué ha pasado?  
\- Raven... - Charlotte se abrazó a ella, pensando que era justo la persona que necesitaba en ese momento y nada más, y sintió cómo tomaba su mano y la arrastraba hasta el interior de la propiedad, llevándola hasta la mansión y abriendo la puerta principal, Charlotte sin hacer ni decir nada que no fuese lo que Raven le dictase, aún y a pesar de que el terror de encontrarse con Erik y tener que contarle toda la verdad la inundaba. No necesitaba decir nada cuando de su hermana se trataba, y eso estaba bien.

Llegaron a la habitación de Raven sin sobresaltos, sin encontrarse con una sola persona por los pasillos, ya tras la seguridad de la puerta cerrada y el mullido colchón de la cama, sobre el que Charlotte se dejó caer, y Raven se limitó a sentarse a su lado, a dejar que Charlotte descansase su cabeza en su regazo mientras que acariciaba su cabello, aunque ahora todo le resultase extraño por el hecho de que ella ya no era la pequeña y delicada mujer que acostumbraba a ser, sino un hombre al que sentía como un desconocido, a pesar de que al mismo tiempo fuese como si siempre hubiese estado allí.

\- Raven, he hecho algo horrible - susurró cuando al fin dejó de sollozar.  
\- No tienes por qué contármelo si no te sientes capaz de hacerlo...  
\- Lo necesito... Sé que tarde o temprano tendré que contárselo a Erik, pero necesito que lo sepas tú primero.  
\- Está bien, entonces te escucho.

Charlotte se sentó, quedando a la altura de su hermana, la misma que le secó las lágrimas con los dedos antes de dejarle hablar, y le relató todo lo que había hecho, desde que había salido de la mansión hasta que ella misma la había encontrado, pudiendo únicamente reaccionar con la incredulidad dibujada en su rostro.

\- No le digas nada a Erik - dijo finalmente Raven, categórica. - Asegúrate de que no lo volverás a hacer y ya está, seguro que todo esto acaba pronto y...  
\- Pero necesito decírselo, Raven. No puedo...  
\- Solo conseguirás problemas diciéndoselo. Hazme caso, Charlie, todo está bien así. ¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí y hablar con él mañana?  
\- Por favor...  
\- No tienes ni que pedírmelo.  
\- Gracias, Raven.  
\- Eres mi hermana, Charlotte. Para eso estoy. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. - Besó su frente y volvió a abrazarla. - Iré a buscar algo de cenar, ¿de acuerdo? Tú ponte cómoda... - La miró, como si de repente hubiese recordado algo -. Te traeré algo de ropa también. Volveré en un momento, ¿de acuerdo? - Charlotte asintió, y volvió a dejarse caer hacia atrás en la cama mientras que Raven abandonaba la habitación.

Se sentía bien cuando Raven estaba cerca. Ella jamás la juzgaría, y nunca preguntaba más de lo que Charlotte estaba dispuesta a decirle, lo cual no quería decir que le ocultase cosas, pues siempre habían sido como la extensión de la misma persona. Se preguntaba por qué demonios no había pensado en ella en primer lugar, y se sentía idiota por ello. Raven tenía razón, tal vez aquel impulso había sido causado únicamente por el estado en el que se encontraba, y una vez todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad, sabía que sería un incidente aislado, algo de lo que nunca se sentiría orgullosa, pero que había sucedido, al fin y al cabo. ¿Quedarse callada era una opción? Seguía sintiendo la necesidad de confesarse ante Erik, pero no estaba segura de si él sería capaz de ver más allá de su actual físico para encontrarse con la verdadera persona que era, su prometida, la misma que nunca le haría eso sin más, y menos con otra mujer.

Se quitó el cárdigan, desabrochando un par de botones de su camisa, como si de repente se estuviese asfixiando. Su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar, y simplemente era algo que ella sola se había buscado, aunque ni por un instante pareció algo malo a sus ojos mientras tenía sexo en aquella librería. ¿Qué demonios se le pasaba por la cabeza?

Raven entró, dedicándole una suave sonrisa, y le tendió un par de pantalones y una camiseta de algodón, ambas prendas del equipamiento de la escuela, mientras que llevaba una bandeja llena de cosas hasta el escritorio de su habitación. Charlotte se quitó la camisa, dejándola caer al suelo y cambiándola por la camiseta, y no pudo evitar fijarse en la mirada de Raven, que parecía más curiosa que otra cosa, desapareciendo por la puerta del baño acto seguido, sintiendo una ansiedad que no sabía expresar ni tampoco comprendía.

Mojó su rostro con agua fría, empapando la camiseta y contemplándose al espejo, su cabello ya revuelto y sus ojos más brillantes e intensos de lo acostumbrado, quizás por haber estado llorando, tal vez porque había disfrutado con lo de aquella tarde y su culpabilidad no le permitía admitirlo. Acabó de cambiarse, quedándose sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro, con los pies sobre el borde mientras que se abrazaba las rodillas.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Escuchó la voz de Raven desde el otro lado de la puerta, más suave incluso de lo que acostumbraba, y ella respondió saliendo y dibujando una falsa pero amplia sonrisa, regresando a su lugar al borde de la cama y cruzando las piernas.  
\- Sí, simplemente necesitaba refrescarme, eso es todo.  
\- He preparado un par de sándwiches, espero que sea suficiente.  
\- Sí, de todos modos no tengo demasiada hambre - dijo mientras aceptaba el plato que Raven le tendía. 

Cenaron mientras que charlaban animadamente, casi como si el mundo entero no hubiese cambiado para Charlotte, y acto seguido se metieron en cama, quedándose en silencio a pesar de que eran conscientes de que ambas seguían despiertas. Mientras, y aún a pesar de todos los sentimientos encontrados que lo inundaban, Erik buscaba a Charlotte desesperadamente por todas las habitaciones de la mansión.


	7. We know what we are, but we know not what we may be.

Había dormido toda la noche ininterrumpidamente, y aún así, Charlotte se despertó sintiéndose tan cansada como si acabase de correr en un maratón, los músculos de su cuerpo agarrotados y el aire faltándole en los pulmones, un súbito ataque de claustrofobia ahogándola, como si estuviese hundida bajo el agua y no pudiese salir a la superficie por más que lo intentase. No podía dejar de preguntarse dónde se encontraba Erik, y no fue hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Raven entre sus brazos - todavía en su forma rubia y humana, lo cual no dejaba de impresionar a Charlotte porque el control de sus poderes era admirable - y el roce de sus dedos sobre la piel de la espalda, que no recordó todo lo que había sucedido y cómo había acabado allí, comenzando a relajarse aunque el dolor en sus extremidades persistiese. Raven dormía plácidamente, aferrándose a la camiseta blanca de Charlotte, que ella misma le había traído la noche anterior para que usase para dormir, pareciendo muy pequeña acurrucada entre sus brazos, y Charlotte se sorprendió pensando en cómo era posible que estuviesen viviendo en la misma realidad, donde ella misma era solo un amasijo de preocupaciones y temores mezclados con una infinita tristeza. Besó su frente, y de la mente de Raven solo se desprendieron sensaciones agradables a modo de respuesta, fragmentos de lo que estaba soñando y que se proyectaban en la mente de Charlotte, debido a sus poderes como telépata, simples sensaciones que la arrastraron hasta el interior de su mente aún y a pesar de que le había prometido que jamás lo haría sin su permiso, con una punzante curiosidad que...

Estaba soñando con ella. Bueno, quizás “ella” no sería lo más acertado que decir, pues era con su propia versión masculina con la que estaba fantaseando, el cuerpo en el que ahora se encontraba, ya fuese para bien o para mal, pero allí estaba, besando a Raven mientras que acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo, puro azul esta vez, salvaje y hermosa como un tigre, mientras que sus ojos, los de “él”, la observaban como si fuese lo único que existía en el mundo, la camisa que había vestido el día anterior todavía sobre su cuerpo, todos los botones desabrochados, exhibiendo su pálido torso plagado de pecas. Raven besaba sus labios, su cuello, su mandíbula, y aquel Charles ficticio solo respondía, ardiendo, susurrando cosas en el oído de Raven, cosas que Charlotte no diría jamás, que ni siquiera podría pensar. En aquel sueño, Charles nunca había sido una mujer a punto de casarse, mientras que alzaba a Raven y la pegaba contra la pared de, ahora lo sabía porque ni siquiera había sido un lugar concreto hasta hacía unos segundos, la biblioteca, todavía bebiendo de sus labios como si fuese una necesidad, sus ojos con un brillo desconocido, el cabello revuelto y la respiración entrecortada. Susurró el nombre de Raven, y ella gimió como si fuese lo más excitante del mundo, diciéndole que era exquisita y que nunca nadie podría superar la belleza de su piel, de sus ojos, de su cuerpo entero que solo clamaba por ser tocado, deseado, llenado...

Charlotte regresó a la realidad de golpe, temblando sin saber exactamente por qué mientras que sentía la boca seca porque había algo en todo aquello que no había sido falso del todo, y se levantó de la cama sin que Raven siquiera se moviese sobre el colchón, deshaciéndose de ella con facilidad y cubriéndola con las sábanas, cambiándose de ropa con rapidez y saliendo de la habitación, sabiendo que en realidad no era su culpa, pero no pudiendo aguantar allí ni un solo segundo más, corriendo por el pasillo hasta que alcanzó su dormitorio y se encerró dentro, asegurándose de que Erik no estaba allí porque de verdad necesitaba estar sola, dejándose caer sobre la cama todavía deshecha y dejando que las lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas, abrumada por demasiadas cosas a un mismo tiempo.

Su vida de repente era la de alguien completamente desconocido, y aunque extrañaba a Erik como a nada en el mundo y era él la única persona a la que verdaderamente deseaba y amaba, y siempre sería así, no podía comprender sus propios pensamientos y actos erráticos. Deseaba un ciento de cosas que nunca había sabido que le atraían, hacía otro millón que ni siquiera había pensado que quería hacer hasta que ya estaban realizadas, y allí estaba Charles, ese ente ajeno a ella misma que había comenzado a tomar el control desde que se había despertado siendo un hombre, una conciencia abrasadora que solo pedía como si nunca pudiese ser saciada. A veces olvidaba cómo era ella misma, quién era, y aquello la aterrorizaba, pensando que quizás nunca podría volver a atrás, por mucho que hubiese momentos en los que se creyese que ese hecho no tenía por qué ser algo malo.

Quizás Charles era mejor que la propia Charlotte, después de todo.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha, permaneciendo allí alrededor de veinte minutos sin hacer absolutamente nada, con los ojos cerrados mientras que el agua se escurría por su espalda, sintiendo el calor de ésta ayudar al dolor de sus músculos, a las agujas que los atravesaban aunque todavía no podía entender de dónde surgían. Como mujer, pensaba una vez que hubo salido de la ducha y se hubo contemplado al espejo por millonésima vez, desnuda mientras que las gotas de agua trazaban senderos por su piel hasta estrellarse contra el suelo, entendía por qué causaba fascinación en el resto de miembros del género femenino con los que se había encontrado, por mucho que no hubiesen sido demasiados. Era completamente distinto a ella misma, a su verdadera forma física, quizás solo gemelo en el intenso azul de los ojos y el rojo indescriptible de los labios, además de las incontables constelaciones de pecas que atravesaban todo su cuerpo, y quizás ella misma hubiese posado su vista sobre ese hombre si lo hubiese encontrado en algún lugar, lejano a las circunstancias actuales.

Estaba ensimismada, simplemente encerrada en sus pensamientos, ya las lágrimas muertas hacía mucho tiempo, y volvió a la realidad en el momento en el que escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la habitación suavemente, no necesitando nada más para saber que era Erik quien estaba al otro lado, recordándole todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior y petrificándola en el sitio.

\- ¿Charlotte? Dime que estas ahí. Tengo que hablar contigo. Abre la puerta, por favor.

Se vistió rápidamente, aún y a pesar de que todavía su piel y su cabello seguían húmedos, con una camiseta de Erik y uno de los pantalones que había comprado en su expedición a las tiendas con Raven, abriendo la puerta y fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que no se había estado sintiendo morir por dentro. Erik entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sin decir nada, y se sentó en el borde de la cama con cierta preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? - dijo tras un instante de silencio que parecía querer prolongarse infinitamente.  
\- Con Raven. - No sabía cómo comenzar a contarle todo lo que había sucedido, cómo confesarle que no quería volver a dormir con él si ello suponía no poder besarlo, y tocarlo, y amarlo como siempre había hecho. Le había dicho la única verdad de toda la historia que no le aterrorizaba afirmar, y se sentó a su lado mientras que trataba de que todo el temblor de su cuerpo desapareciese.  
\- Podrías haberme avisado. He estado buscándote como loco.  
\- No tenías por qué. - Evitaba encontrarse con sus ojos, y se percató de que las lágrimas estaban a punto de volver a inundarla, como si nunca se hubiesen ido.  
\- Charlotte. - Erik tampoco la miraba, concentrado en un punto lejano del suelo. Tomó una de las manos de Charlotte entre las suyas, acariciando la piel de su dorso con la yema de los dedos, suavemente. - Sigues siendo mi prometida. Me voy a preocupar por ti pase lo que pase.  
\- Erik, yo... - Ella tomó aire, levantando la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos grises de Erik, ya las lágrimas rodando sin pudor, sin importarle lo más mínimo. - Ayer dormí con Raven porque no puedo seguir haciéndolo contigo.  
\- ¿Por qué? - Erik sonaba como si tratase de ocultar lo herido que se sentía por ello, y una de sus manos viajó hasta el rostro de Charlotte, secando sus lágrimas con el pulgar.  
\- Porque te quiero demasiado como para soportarlo. Y porque... he hecho cosas horribles y no creo que me merezca tu perdón.  
\- ¿Qué has hecho? - Erik parecía curioso, nada más aún y a pesar de que Charlotte parecía a punto de confesar un asesinato.

Charlotte se apartó de él y se puso de pie, acercándose a los grandes ventanales de su habitación y perdiendo su mirada en el jardín. ¿Podría Erik perdonarla después de todo? Aunque ella era consciente de que todo era culpa de su situación, tal vez a él no le parecía una razón de suficiente peso como para engañarle. De hecho, aunque ella no había querido hacerlo, sabía que un engaño no tenía justificación de ningún modo. Pensaba en Raven y en lo que le había dicho, en ocultar sus hechos, pero sabía que, simplemente y después de tanto pensarlo, no podía mentir a Erik, y guardarse aquel hecho era una mentira a su manera.

\- Te dije que ayer dormí con Raven porque no quiero dormir contigo mientras esto siga así, ¿verdad? Bueno... no te mentí, pero tampoco fui completamente sincera. Ayer... ayer tuve sexo con alguien. Con una mujer. Y no volví aquí porque no podía mirarte a la cara y simplemente decírtelo.  
\- ¿Qué? - Erik sonaba sorprendido, ni tan siquiera enfadado, y Charlotte permaneció en su sitio, viendo una bandada de pájaros levantar el vuelo como si no hubiese nada más interesante que eso.  
\- No sé por qué lo hice. No tengo justificación, lo sé, pero realmente, no quería hacerlo. Creo que es culpa de... esto.  
\- ¿Con una mujer?   
\- Eso dije, Erik.  
\- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no te atraigo?

Charlotte lo miró por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. Erik no parecía enfadado, ni tan siquiera afectado por lo que le acababa de confesar, y ella se preguntaba si realmente la creía o pensaba que le estaba tomando el pelo.

\- ¿Qué? Por supuesto, Erik. Yo no quiero a nadie que no seas tú. Y esto no volverá a pasar, aunque sea lo último que haga. Es solo que... necesitaba que lo supieses. No puedo mentirte.  
\- ¿Desde cuando te gustan las mujeres?  
\- No me gustan. Ya te dije que no sé por qué lo hice y...  
\- Charlotte, ven aquí. - Ella se acercó, casi temerosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior y sentándose de nuevo junto a Erik mientras que él la atravesaba con la mirada. - No me voy a enfadar contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Te creo. Simplemente estoy preocupado por ti.  
\- ¿Preocupado...?  
\- Temo que esto te supere.

Charlotte se limitó a permanecer en silencio, y Erik la rodeó con un brazo, atrayéndola hasta que su cabeza reposó contra su pecho, acariciando su húmedo cabello. Ambos pensaban en cosas distintas, pero era la primera vez desde el día anterior en la que estaban bien, olvidadas las preocupaciones.

\- ¿Dormirás conmigo esta noche? - susurró Erik, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese la columna de Charlotte.  
\- Solo si tú quieres.  
\- No te lo preguntaría si no quisiese.  
\- Entonces solo dímelo.

Erik completó el abrazo, todavía no pudiendo evitar sentirse extraño por tener a aquel desconocido en el lugar de su prometida, y besó su frente con delicadeza.

\- Quédate conmigo esta noche, por favor.


	8. Expectation is the root of all heartache.

Se había quedado sola, una vez que Erik le dijo que iba a atender algunos de los asuntos de la escuela, que ya se verían más tarde, y ella decidió que aquel día no saldría de la habitación. Y ya no era solo por el hecho de que no quería que nadie la viese mientras estuviese en aquel cuerpo que no era el suyo, sino porque temía perder el control de nuevo, hacer algo que no quisiese y traicionar a Erik una vez más. 

Se había quitado la camiseta, algo que encontraba particularmente placentero desde que estaba en el cuerpo de un hombre, y se dirigió al armario, abriendo las dos grandes puertas de madera y contemplando su interior con atención, como si no lo hubiese hecho nunca. A excepción de la ropa que había comprado con Raven, que estaba toda pulcramente colgada en perchas en un rincón apartado, allí seguía todo como si a ella no le hubiese pasado nada: sus vestidos y faldas, las blusas entalladas, los abrigos innegablemente femeninos, todos sus sujetadores y bragas, los pijamas de franela y los camisones de seda...

Deslizó su mano por las telas, con nostalgia aún y a pesar de que apenas habían pasado unos días desde que se había despertado así. ¿Dónde estaba Charlotte? ¿Volvería algún día? Extrañaba ponerse su vestido favorito, aquel negro, corto y vaporoso, maquillarse frente al espejo del baño y que Erik la contemplase ensimismado, como si no hubiese nada más en todo el mundo, acabando por levantarse para tomarla de la cintura, besando aquella zona entre su cuello y su hombros que quedaba al descubierto. Aunque a veces pensase que aquello no era el fin de su existencia, lo cierto es que extrañaba ser una mujer, sensual y deseada. Ya no solo por el hecho de tener a Erik; le gustaba cómo se sentía, aún y a pesar de que trabajaba en un entorno dominado por hombres que sabía que nunca la tomaban en serio por el mero hecho de ser mujer, aunque tuviese el doble de estudios y la mitad de años que todos ellos. No detestaba a Charles, pero ella era Charlotte, y no quería dejar de serlo.

Se desabrochó los pantalones, dejándolos caer al suelo, y tomó uno de los vestidos de entre las perchas, poniéndoselo, aún y a pesar de que su espalda era ahora más ancha y ni siquiera podía subir la cremallera. Le gustaba la sensación de tenerlo sobre la piel, y se quedó así durante unos interminables minutos, todavía frente al ropero, hasta que se sintió patética y lo volvió a colocar en su sitio, subiéndose los pantalones y dejándose caer en la cama, sintiendo nuevas lágrimas en su rostro, algo parecido a la autohumillación subiendo desde sus entrañas.

Erik no volvió a entrar en la habitación hasta primera hora de la tarde. Algo le decía que ella no se movería de allí, y pensó que probablemente se estaría muriendo de hambre, por lo que llevaba consigo una bandeja con té y unos emparedados. La encontró sentada en cama, ensimismada en la lectura de _Pride & Prejudice_, algo muy típico de ella pues era uno de sus libros favoritos, a pesar de que resultase extraño ver a ese hombre y pensar en Charlotte, con su corto cabello revuelto y su barba anaranjada de un par de días, y aunque parecía serena, sus ojos se veían rojizos e hinchados, lo cual le decía que había estado llorando tiempo después de que la dejase sola en la habitación.

\- ¿Estás bien? - dijo casi en un murmullo mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche y se sentaba en el borde de la cama hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los de ella.  
\- He tenido días mejores - sonrió tristemente, mientras que cerraba el libro y lo posaba sobre su regazo, mientras que doblaba las mangas de la camisa blanca que vestía, la cual se le pegaba al cuerpo, hasta la altura de los codos, con aire distraído.  
\- Pensé que tendrías hambre...  
\- No, pero te lo agradezco. - Volvía a estar a la defensiva, como si no se sintiese cómoda teniéndolo cerca. 

Erik se limitó a quitarse los zapatos y subirse a la cama, hasta ocupar el lugar vacío junto a Charlotte. Si pensaba que se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, estaba equivocada.

\- Dame el libro y ven aquí - dijo simplemente, mientras que ella levantaba una ceja y lo miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loco.  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
\- ¿Es que ya no te gusta que te lea?

Charlotte se limitó a contestar acurrucándose en el pecho de Erik, mientras que él se acomodaba y abría el libro gastado y lleno de anotaciones con la pulcra letra de su prometida. De entre todas las cosas del mundo, aquella era la que más le gustaba hacer, justo como había deseado que hiciesen hacía apenas unas horas. Erik lo sabía, y no podía soportar que ella pareciese tan derrotada y triste; sería como una vez más, aunque todo pareciese distinto entonces. 

No importaban todas aquellas veces anteriores en las que ella había leído ese libro, que no eran pocas precisamente, pues de algún modo siempre había sentido a Jane Austen como la amiga que nunca había tenido y que le gustaría tener: Erik hacía sonar las palabras como algo nuevo, desconocido. Excitante. Estaba allí, sintiendo la respiración de Erik y los latidos de su corazón como un reloj, el eco de su voz en el pecho, las palabras flotando en el aire y evocando a tiempos lejanos, pero que seguían siendo tan reales como aquel exacto instante, el sol brillando a lo lejos y los párpados cerrados de Charlotte, quien había olvidado todo lo que sabía acerca del mundo.

Todo, menos que necesitaba a Erik. Y entonces, en ese exacto momento, más que nunca.

Habían transcurrido unos treinta minutos desde que Erik había comenzado a leer cuando Charlotte abrió los ojos, incorporándose y arrebatándole el libro de las manos para dejarlo al lado de la bandeja con el té que comenzaba a enfriarse, atravesándolo en silencio con la mirada, apenas a unos centímetros el uno del otro. Respiraba profundamente, y eso era lo único que se escuchaba, Erik totalmente estático mientras que se preguntaba qué pretendía, qué pensaba hacer.

Erik lo había hecho un ciento de veces con ella. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, exactamente. Ya no podía seguir pensando, torturándose con lo que podría pasar. Alzó su rostro tomándolo por la barbilla, alcanzó sus labios y... y de nuevo ya era Charles, solamente Charles, besando a Erik y sintiendo que su excitación aumentaba en el momento en el que sintió su lengua corresponderle, sus brazos rodearle, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él y sintiendo una creciente erección presionándose contra la suya, mientras que los jadeos se escapaban de entre sus labios cada vez que se separaban para tomar aire, éstos ya hinchados por la explosión repentina de aquel momento que se prolongaba en un mudo acuerdo, tan dulce y deseado como la lluvia en el desierto.

\- Charlotte, no... para. - Charles había estado a punto de preguntarle quién era Charlotte y por qué demonios Erik lo estaba sujetando de las muñecas si no hacía ni cinco segundos que lo habría dejado tocarle hasta el fin del mundo, y entonces lo recordó todo, volviendo a la realidad como si alguien le hubiese soltado un cubo de agua fría sobre la cabeza. - Yo... tengo que irme. Lo siento.

Se levantó y abandonó la habitación mientras que se recolocaba la ropa, y ella se preguntó, a pesar de que todavía la excitación no había abandonado su cuerpo, de cómo había sido tan idiota de pensar que aquella vez habría sido diferente. Se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama, decidida a capturar aquella maravillosa sensación de no ser ella en absoluto de nuevo, y comenzando a masturbarse bajo la tela de los pantalones aún y a pesar de que en un principio pensó que nunca más lo volvería a hacer, se dijo que no volvería a llorar por aquello, ni que dejaría que Erik tratase de consolarla...

... por algo que ya no lamentaba ni un solo segundo.


	9. Always the wrong person gives you the right lesson in life.

Charlotte se había prometido a sí misma no salir de aquella habitación en lo que quedaba de día, pero tras aquella escena con Erik, se percató de que, sin más, no podía quedarse allí, tratando de no pensar en lo que había sucedido y fallando miserablemente, así que se levantó de su lugar en la cama, donde se había quedado durante minutos interminables, se acercó al espejo y se recolocó la ropa y el cabello, secándose las nuevas lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos de forma involuntaria, y, una vez hubo considerado que estaba lo suficientemente presentable como para salir a la calle, abandonó su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas mientras que se ponía el largo abrigo azul marino que estaba colgado en la puerta.

Tenía presente lo que había sucedido la última vez que había cruzado el portal de la mansión, la primera vez que había puesto un pie en la calle estando en el cuerpo de un hombre. Si cerraba los ojos, todavía podía sentir el tacto de aquella mujer en sus dedos, el olor de su piel y su cabello, sus brazos rodeándole el cuello como si no quisiera dejarla marchar nunca más, como si aquel desconocido fuese una solución a algo que nadie más comprendía. Charlotte lo recordaba a la perfección, por mucho que se hubiese empeñado en olvidar durante toda la noche y parte de ese mismo día, y aunque no sabía si aquello le volvería a suceder, si aquella atracción volvería a arrinconarla con alguien en algún rincón, entonces no le importaba. Estaba enfadada, sincera y profundamente enfadada con Erik por primera vez en su vida, por no haberse negado a su contacto para luego rechazarla como si no fuese nadie para él, huyendo de la habitación como un cobarde. Sabía que era difícil, y ella no le estaba pidiendo que lo aceptase por mucho que tratase de buscarlo con desesperación porque lo necesitaba, pero se sentía herida por el hecho de que se sumergiese en aquella pasión solo para empujarla de golpe fuera de ella.

Estaba ensimismada con sus pensamientos, dejando que sus pasos la guiasen sin ser consciente de hacia dónde se dirigía, sin tan siquiera percatándose de qué era lo que la rodeaba, disfrutando de la sensación de la suave brisa otoñal en su rostro y de las personas pasando a su lado, encerradas en sus pequeños mundos particulares, como si ella no fuese más que un grano de arena en una montaña. Todavía no era demasiado tarde, y ella misma se sorprendió cuando se detuvo delante de la universidad en la que trabajaba, un imponente y antiguo edificio que nunca se cansaba de admirar, todavía con pequeños grupos de estudiantes saliendo y entrando de la facultad con los libros y las carpetas amontonados entre sus brazos, muchos desperdigados por el amplio jardín conversando animadamente o leyendo apuntes bajo los débiles aunque cálidos rayos del sol. Ella conocía a algunos de ellos, alumnos de sus clases que se paseaban por su despacho con una considerable lista de dudas con respecto al temario, y por un momento estuvo tentada a saludar, cuando recordó que nadie la reconocería, por lo que se limitó a cruzar el pequeño camino de gravilla que conducía hasta la puerta del edificio y entró, recordando de golpe lo mucho que había extrañado aquel lugar, aunque no hubiesen pasado ni tres días.

"¿Charlotte?"

Escuchó aquella voz en su cabeza y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto en el sitio del susto. Solo había una persona en aquel edificio, y probablemente en aquella ciudad, que pudiese hacer eso aparte de ella misma, y esa era Emma Frost, una de sus compañeras de la facultad, que también era telépata, lo que había hecho surgir entre ellas una amistad que se extendía más allá del trabajo, a tardes de charlas y té en las que ambas descubrieron que, a pesar de que a primera vista parecían polos opuestos, tenían cantidades de cosas en común, aparte de compartir trabajo y mutación. Probablemente había percibido su llegada por la presencia familiar de su mente, después de aquellos días en los que ella se había ausentado casi sin explicación, y se había extrañado cuando, al dirigirse al lugar del que provenía la señal, no la hubiese encontrado por ninguna parte, sin reparar en el desconocido que permanecía de pie en el recibidor, sin avanzar ni un solo paso más, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos.

"Hola, Emma".  
"Charlotte, ¿dónde demonios estás?".

Charlotte la vio acercarse, pasar justo a su lado y salir al jardín, paseándose por casi toda su extensión en la búsqueda de su amiga, no pudiendo notar ningún cambio en ella solo con acercarse a su mente, y fue en el momento en el que volvió a entrar, que Charlotte rodeó su muñeca con los dedos y atrajo a Emma hacia sí, todavía con las yemas de los dedos de su otra mano sobre una de sus sienes como hacía siempre que utilizaba sus poderes, mirándola fijamente con sus inconfundibles ojos azul cielo y tratando de contarle lo que sucedía sin palabras antes de que ella tratara de separarse.

"Digamos que es algo complicado".

Emma dejó caer la mandíbula, siendo una novedad en ella teniendo en cuenta lo estudiados que eran siempre todos y cada uno de sus gestos. Charlotte sintió su piel cálida bajo la tela del fino jersey blanco que Emma vestía ese día, y su largo cabello rubio estaba recogido, dejando su rostro despejado, a escasos centímetros la una de la otra, tanto que sus respiraciones chocaban.

\- ¿Charlotte?  
\- Pensé que no era necesario que lo preguntases.  
\- ¿Cómo...?  
\- Ojalá lo supiese.

Emma se desasió del suave agarre de Charlotte, buscando sus dedos y entrelazándolos con los suyos, y tiró de ella, conduciéndola por los pasillos en dirección a su despacho antes de que pudiese decir algo más, y una vez hubieron entrado en el pulcro habitáculo en el que Emma trabajaba durante sus largas jornadas en la universidad, cerrando la puerta tras ellas, Emma volvió a detenerse delante de Charlotte, que había dado con su espalda contra una de las paredes, las palmas de sus manos ahora sobre su rostro, acariciando su piel como si no pudiese creer que era real, contemplándola de un modo que hizo sentir desnuda a Charlotte, como Emma nunca antes la había mirado.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? - Charlotte se sentía incómoda. No por el hecho de que fuese Emma, sino porque se encontraban como si fuesen una pareja de amantes, porque de repente a ella le resultaba algo natural querer rodear la estrecha cintura de Emma con sus manos y atraerla todavía más hacia sí, buscar sus labios y...  
\- No lo sé. - Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Emma y la apartó, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y que hacía demasiado calor en aquella habitación. - Me he despertado así, y llevo desde entonces buscando una respuesta. Yo... no sé por qué he venido hasta aquí.  
\- Deberías habérmelo contado antes.  
\- Lo siento, Emma, es todo tan complicado... - Se dejó caer en una de las sillas junto al escritorio del despacho, y se sorprendió cuando su rubia compañera comenzó a reírse como si aquella fuese la situación más hilarante del mundo. - ¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan divertido?  
\- Me sorprende lo... _tú_ que pareces, a pesar de todo. Yo en tu lugar trataría de disfrutar un poco más de la situación. Quiero decir, eres un hombre, y ya no solo eso, sino un hombre al que nadie conoce, podrías hacer todo lo que te viniese en gana. Y aquí estás, lamentándote.  
\- Es por Erik. - Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder conforme llegaba a aquel punto de su confesión, y fue entonces cuando Emma se sentó justo enfrente de ella y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.  
\- ¿Vuestra boda?  
\- Todo, Emma. Sé que ahora ni siquiera soporta tenerme cerca.  
\- ¿Has intentado... ? - Levantó una ceja, genuinamente interesada, y Charlotte apartó la mirada, no sabiendo cómo contestar a aquella pregunta que Emma había dejado flotando en el aire.  
\- A veces es como si no hubiese pasado nada. Me pide que duerma con él, me deja besarlo... y entonces parece recordar... esto y...  
\- Erik es un idiota - contestó ella, categórica. - Nunca entenderé por qué quieres casarte con él. Hagamos una cosa, ¿qué te parece si salimos de aquí y nos vamos a tomar algo a alguna parte?  
\- Me encantaría - dijo Charlotte, simplemente.

Así eran siempre las cosas con Emma. Se preguntaba por qué demonios no había pensado antes en ella, por qué no había recordado que con un telépata las cosas siempre eran más sencillas. Quizás ella no estuviese pensando algo muy diferente de lo que vio en la mente de Raven, pero al menos no era su hermana, y Emma siempre protegía sus pensamientos del resto del mundo, lo que otorgaba a Charlotte cierta ignorancia que incluso resultaba agradable. Salieron de la facultad, volviendo al agradable clima de principios de otoño, y mientras cruzaban el jardín, Emma rodeando el brazo de Charlotte con los suyos, supo que, al menos aquella tarde, sería capaz de olvidar a Erik.


	10. God has given you one face, and you make yourself another.

El café estaba comenzando a vaciarse a aquellas horas de la tarde, gente trasladándose a algún bar nocturno y otra retirándose a su casa tras una larga jornada laboral que se repetiría al día siguiente. Emma se sentó antes que Charlotte, en la mesa que siempre ocupaban cuando visitaban aquel lugar, elección predilecta porque servían un té delicioso, y no tardaron en atenderlas, el camarero que siempre se encargaba de su mesa sorprendido de que en esa ocasión Emma fuese acompañada por un hombre, y no por su habitual compañera.

\- ¿Así que Erik no se lo ha tomado demasiado bien? - dijo finalmente Emma, tras una charla trivial que abarcó múltiples temas que nada tenían que ver con el _problema_ de Charlotte, ya frente a sus respectivas y humeantes tazas de té.  
\- Creo que lo intenta, de veras que lo veo tratar de pretender que nada ha sucedido, pero me temo que no lo está haciendo demasiado bien. Yo trato de que no me afecte, pero llega un momento en el que simplemente no lo puedo aguantar. Por eso estoy aquí ahora mismo.  
\- Debe de ser algo complicado para alguien tan heterosexual como Erik... - rió Emma, no pudiendo escapar de la mirada glacial que le dedicó Charlotte acto seguido. - Querida, no tienes ni idea de cuánto tiempo estarás así, y el sexo es algo tan necesario como comer o dormir, y sé que estás de acuerdo aunque no digas nada. - Las mejillas de Charlotte se encendieron, lo que hizo que Emma volviese a soltar una carcajada. - Yo creo que solo te quedan dos opciones, que sé que te horrorizarán porque te conozco mejor que a mí misma, pero es que estos son los hechos: o bien te acuestas con otras personas y de paso descubres nuevas sensaciones en ese bonito cuerpo que por alguna razón tienes, o bien intentas jugar sucio con Erik para seducirlo con métodos menos... ortodoxos.  
\- No pienso volver a engañar a Erik y...  
\- Espera... ¿volver? ¿Es que ya ha habido un primer engaño?

Charlotte, en un nuevo tono de rojo, le contó su aventura en la librería sin detenerse demasiado en detalles, y Emma solo pudo responder permaneciendo unos segundos en silencio, asimilando sus palabras sin llegar a creérselo.

\- ¿Es que ser hombre te ha dado valor y te ha hecho promiscua?  
\- No sé lo que me pasó, de verdad...  
\- ¿Y cómo se siente?  
\- ¿Cómo se siente? - repitió Charlotte, sin comprender la pregunta.  
\- ¿Es mejor que tener sexo siendo una mujer? - Emma parecía genuinamente interesada, y Charlotte no podía sentirse más violenta con la conversación.  
\- Es... diferente. No pensaba demasiado mientras lo hacía.  
\- No podría imaginarte siendo todo un hombre y teniendo sexo con una mujer, ni en mil años...  
\- No quiero seguir hablando de ello, Emma. No me siento orgullosa. Yo solo quiero a Erik, y nada semejante volverá a suceder.  
\- Entonces...  
\- ¿A qué te refieres con lo de _métodos poco ortodoxos_? - Se mordió el labio, sabiendo que no era buena idea seguir los alocados consejos de Emma, pero lo cierto era que tenía razón y necesitaba demasiado estar con Erik como siempre, hacer el amor con él y simplemente ser feliz, su futura esposa y no un desconocido que se despertaba excitado todas las mañanas y con el que insistía en compartir cama.  
\- Buenos, ya sabes... - Se acercó a ella, son una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, bajando la voz y mirándola fijamente. - Si lo que Erik quiere es una mujer, siempre puedes pretender darle eso, aunque no lo estés haciendo realmente.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir con...? - Se interrumpió, dándose cuenta de lo que Emma quería decir. - No. No puedo hacer eso, Emma.  
\- ¿Por qué no? Será como si nunca hubieses dejado de tener un cuerpo de mujer, solo que tendremos que poner y esconder algunas cosas...  
\- No creo que a Erik...  
\- Le gustará. Ya lo creo que sí. Deja que yo te ayude.  
\- Pero...  
\- Por el amor de Dios, Charlotte, ¿es que quieres convertirte en un hombre por completo?  
\- No, pero no creo que vestirme con ropa de mujer me vaya a ayudar a que eso no suceda.  
\- Creo que estás perdiendo contacto con tu lado femenino... Por intentarlo no pierdes nada. Déjamelo a mí, siempre puedes deshacerte de todo si no te gusta el resultado.

Charlotte la contempló en silencio por un momento, sus ojos azules plagados de una vergüenza indescriptible. Emma siempre tenía un plan para todo, siempre sabía qué hacer. Si las circunstancias no fuesen tan absurdas ni tan personales, sin pensarlo habría aceptado cualquier cosa que ella dijese. Parecía tan emocionada por lo que estaba sucediendo... Su rostro estaba expectante, sus ojos como el hielo sosteniéndole la mirada mientras reflexionaba. Se pasó la lengua por los labios. ¿Estaba a punto de...?

\- Está bien. Tú ganas.  
\- Sabía que lo haría - contestó, triunfante. - Mañana iremos de compras, tendremos que buscar algo que te sirva. Quédate esta noche en mi casa. Estar un tiempo lejos de Erik quizás te haga bien. A ambos, de hecho.  
\- Me pongo en tus manos, Emma.  
\- Bien, pues ahora dejémonos de té y vayamos a tomar unas copas a alguna otra parte.

Salieron del café y entraron en uno de los locales que se encontraban unas calles más abajo, y volvieron a olvidarse del tema como si no fuese algo evidente el que Charlotte ya no se viese más como Charlotte, y el reloj marcaba ya las tres y media de la mañana cuando llegaron al apartamento de Emma, Charlotte recordando vagamente la promesa que le había hecho a Erik de dormir con él esa noche, quizás conversar acerca de lo que había ocurrido esa tarde y solucionar la situación entre ellos, desscubriendo que en esos momentos no le importaba lo más mínimo. Estaba muy bebida, ni siquiera siendo capaz de andar en línea recta, y Emma no estaba mucho mejor, ambas riéndose por cosas que ni ellas comprendían, sujetándose la una a la otra para no caer hasta que llegaron a la inmensa cama de Emma.

\- Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien - dijo Emma cuando ya ambas estaban tumbadas en cama, la una junto a la otra, en horizontal sobre el colchón y las mantas. - Me cae bien tu yo masculino. Tiene más sentido del humor, es más atrevido, más... - Se giró hasta estar cara a cara con Charlotte, agarrándola por las solapas de la chaqueta que vestía y acercándose a ella. - Guapo. Eres un hombre muy guapo. Demasiado. Me gustas, Charles.

Charlotte comenzó a reírse una vez más, pero Emma no la siguió por una vez. Era probable que todo fuese efecto del alcohol, pero aquello lo había dicho muy en serio, contemplando el mágico conjunto que hacían los ojos azules como el cielo de aquel hombre con sus labios del color de las cerezas. Se preguntaba cómo alguien podía negarle algo, sus dientes tan blancos y su risa tan melodiosa, y no necesitó pensárselo dos veces para alcanzar los labios de Charlotte y besarlos, siendo correspondida por una ávida lengua y unas manos que sujetaban su rostro, todavía ahogando una carcajada cuando se separaron, sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, únicamente sabiendo que se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

\- ¿Serás mi caballero de brillante armadura esta noche, Charles? - Emma se colocó a horcajadas sobre Charlotte, que en absoluto era ella entonces, una vez más, solo Charles, Charles Xavier, el mismo hombre que aquella tarde había tomado el control en la cama con Erik, el mismo que había sido rechazado, ni rastro de la dulce princesa que era Charlotte. Él. Solo él.  
\- Mañana va a ser incómodo.  
\- Es probable que mañana no lo recordemos.  
\- No seré yo quien te contradiga. Estoy demasiado borracho.

Emma volvió a besarlo, despojándolo de la chaqueta y comenzando a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, observando por primera vez su pálido torso pecoso de suaves músculos, siguiendo con su tarea quitándole los pantalones, tomando las manos de Charles y dirigiéndolas a sus pechos, sintiendo cómo él los apretaba, los masajeaba, buscaba un hueco bajo su ropa y su sujetador para sentirlos mejor, arrancando de Emma el primer gemido de la noche, mientras que ella comenzaba a desnudarse porque de repente hacía mucho calor, porque verdaderamente deseaba a ese hombre y no podía esperar a que el alcohol desapareciese de su sangre, a que recordase que en realidad se llamaba Charlotte y no quisiese tener sexo con ella, porque era su amiga y aquello estaba mal, como solo podría decir la moralista de Charlotte Xavier.

Emma comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre él cuando ya solo quedaba sobre sus cuerpos la ropa interior, con el sujetador de Emma abandonado en algún punto del suelo, sintiendo la erección de Charles mientras que las manos de él la sujetaban por la cintura, jadeando ya con aquel mero movimiento, mordiéndose sus húmedos labios mientras que cerraba los ojos. Era tan, tan sexual... Emma podría quedarse con él si Erik lo seguía rechazando, sin lugar a dudas.

Charles la penetró, con un deseo animal, ocupando el lugar de Emma una vez que le hubo quitado las bragas e introducido sus dedos para saber cuán húmeda estaba, recreándose con el sonido de sus suaves gemidos felinos mientras que la embestía, escuchándola gritar su nombre y aquello haciéndolo sentir poderoso. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí, de hecho, no recordaba nada en absoluto, pero no importaba porque esa mujer era deliciosa y complacía sus deseos, clamando por más hasta que la inundó con su semen, quedándose sobre ella durante unos minutos que se prolongaron durante eternidades porque estaba exhausto.

Charlotte había vuelto a engañar a Erik, justo después de haberse jurado que no volvería a suceder. Y en aquel momento, mientras que acostaba junto a Emma y se entregaba al sueño que otorgaba el cansancio mezclado con el exceso de alcohol, se percató de que ya no le importaba, al igual que había pensado antes. 

Ni lo más mínimo.


	11. So wise so young, they say, do never live long.

Emma abrió los ojos sintiéndose desorientada, sin recordar nada de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Había bebido con Charlotte, todavía sin ser capaz de creerse que ahora estuviese encerrada en el cuerpo de un hombre, un desconocido que además le parecía muy atractivo, con su elegancia sumada al hecho de que Charlotte seguía siendo una mujer, y por lo tanto sabía cómo tratar a una. ¿Cuántas copas habían tomado? Ella había perdido la cuenta a partir de la quinta, y ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a casa, encontrándose acostada en su cama y desnuda bajo las mantas. Se preguntaba si alguien la había llevado hasta allí, y estaba tratando de hacer memoria en el momento el el que se abrió la puerta del baño y de allí salió aquel hombre de peligrosa mirada, ahora solo un fantasma de lo que había sido la noche anterior, desnudo salvo por una toalla alrededor de su cintura, con gotas de agua resbalando por su torso. Seguía siendo perfecto.

\- Charles - dijo Emma en un susurro mientras escenas olvidadas de la noche anterior comenzaban a incendiarse en su memoria, y él apartó la mirada de ella, sus mejillas encedidas, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.  
\- No me llames así, Emma. Lo de ayer no estuvo bien.  
\- ¿Ah, no? - Emma se giró hasta quedar boca abajo, mirando a Charlotte a través de sus pestañas, como si fuera una modelo de catálogo. - Ayer no decías lo mismo.  
\- Ayer bebimos demasiado. Las dos. Fue un error.  
\- Yo no lo creo... - Se puso de pie, sin una sola prenda de ropa encima, percatándose de que era estudiada minuciosamente en su trayecto, y se mordió el labio inferior con la única intención de provocar. - ¿De verdad sigues tratando de convencerte de que eres una mujer heterosexual?  
\- De hecho, lo soy. - Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, y Emma encontró aquello curiosamente adorable. - De hecho, dijiste que me ayudarías.  
\- Y lo haré. - Emma tomó su rostro entre las manos. - ¿Cuándo te he fallado yo, cariño? Es solo que creo que no tiene nada de malo que te diviertas mientras tanto.

Emma buscó sus labios, y dejó escapar algo parecido a un ronroneo de satisfacción cuando descubrió que no le oponía ningún tipo de resistencia. Le quitó la toalla y la dejó caer al suelo, y de repente volvían a la noche anterior, la que nadie recordaba al completo, y todo estaba bien.

\- Charles - volvió a sonreír Emma, y supo que él estaba conforme con ello. Él.  
\- Sigues siendo mi amiga.  
\- Y tú estás prometida. Yo no hablaré de ello si tú no lo haces.  
\- Me parece un buen trato.

El sexo con Emma era violento, demasiado pasional, y sus mentes se enzarzaban mientras se mordían y tocaban, una sensación que al menos se llevaba consigo los remordimientos de todas las cosas malas que Charlotte había hecho desde que se había despertado siendo Charles, estando toda la mañana en aquella cama ahogando la resaca entre gemidos y jadeos, teniendo tantos orgasmos que en algún momento se durmió del puro cansancio, aunque ya no podía recordarlo. Cuando despertó Emma ya estaba levantada y vestida, como si no hubiese pasado nada, y le dedicó una sonrisa a sus ojos entrecerrados y a su cabello revuelto, dulce como la miel.

\- Pensé que dormirías eternamente - dijo Emma, sentándose en el borde de la cama.  
\- Mentiría si dijese que no tengo ganas.  
\- ¿Quieres que salgamos a comer?  
\- Sí, aunque... ¿te importaría dejarme el teléfono un momento? Me gustaría hacer una llamada.  
\- Ya sabes dónde está todo. Te espero en el salón.  
\- De acuerdo, gracias, Emma.

Ella abandonó la habitación, y Charlotte, o Charles, ya no tenía claro quién, alcanzó el teléfono, marcando el número de la mansión y solo deseando que Erik no contestase, pues sus errores todavía estaban demasiado frescos como para enfrentarse al sonido de su voz, incluso algo de rencor por la falta de comprensión que había recibido por parte de su prometido desde el primer momento. Raven descolgó, y aquello fue una bendición.

\- ¿Hola? - dijo con voz alegre.  
\- Hola, Raven, soy Charlotte.  
\- ¿Charlie? ¿Dónde estás?  
\- Con Emma Frost. Solo llamaba para decirte que no te preocupases y... bueno, ¿cómo está Erik?  
\- Preocupado por ti, me temo.  
\- Dile que estoy bien. Ni dónde ni con quién, pero dile que he llamado para decir que no pasa nada, que he preferido pasar la noche fuera.  
\- No te preocupes.  
\- Gracias.  
\- No tienes nada que agradecer.  
\- Nos vemos luego.  
\- De acuerdo, cuídate.

Al menos, estaba bien que las cosas con Raven siguiesen siendo sencillas, pese a todo.

Emma y Charlotte pasaron la mitad de la tarde fuera, comprando un ciento de cosas que Emma usaría en su experimento de traer de nuevo el lado femenino de Charlotte. Ella no decía nada, solo dejaba a la rubia actuar, entretenida entre perchas y productos cosméticos, y no se preocupó hasta que volvieron a casa, cuando ella dejó todas las bolsas que había traído sobre la cama, quitándose el abrigo, girándose y sonriéndole ampliamente.

\- Creo que ya podemos empezar.  
\- ¿De vrrdad esto va en serio?  
\- Muy en serio.

Emma sacó un vestido de la bolsa, esta vez uno de su talla y no como las prendas de su armario, y se lo entregó, pidiéndole que se lo pusiese mientras Charlotte miraba aquella tela azul y brillante como si jamás se hubiese puesto un vestido. Finalmente, optó por obedecerla, y Emma se dedicó a maquillarla, no sin antes hacerse cargo de su incipiente barba anaranjada, perdiéndose horas en aquello, acabando su trabajo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, y cuando al fin permitió que Charlotte viese su reflejo en el espejo, se sorprendió cuando la única reacción que recibió por parte de ella fueron unas lágrimas que no tardaron en romper en un llanto inconsolable.

Emma había hecho un buen trabajo. Sin duda. Perfecto. Allí no había rastro del hombre que llevaba días siendo, aunque esa mujer fuese totalmente diferente a la propia Charlotte, pero por alguna razón, aquello no la hizo sentir bien. Solo humillada. De repente, lo mucho que extrañaba a Erik la azotó como si se encomtrase en el medio de una tormenta, y antes de que Emma llegase a preguntarle qué le ocurría, si estaba bien, ella comenzó a deshacerse de todo, volviendo a ponerse su camisa y sus pantalones de sastre, a punto de ir al baño a lavarse la cara cuando su amiga la sujetó firmemente de la muñeca, deteniéndola.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
\- Emma... lo siento. Tengo que irme. Yo... - Solo acertaba a llorar sin parar, y Emma la abrazó, sin importarle que manchase el blanco de su ropa, acariciando su cabello mientras que la dejaba desahogarse. - Me he estado comportando como una idiota. Ni siquiera me importa ya si Erik no quiere tocarme. Yo solo... solo quiero estar con él. Esto ha sido una equivocación, un error, un...  
\- Charlotte, tranquilízate. No pasa nada. Acaba de vestirte, te llevaré en coche a casa.  
\- Gracias, Emma. - Ella solo sonrió y depositó un beso en su mejilla, dejando que Charlotte fuese al baño y frotase su rostro con agua y jabón hasta que no quedó nada más que el rojo bajo sus ojos hinchados, hasta que consiguió calmarse y dejar de llorar, abandonando la estancia y saliendo con Emma de casa.

Llegaron a la mansión y Emma arrancó el coche nada más Charlotte bajó del vehículo, como si no quisiera darle tiempo a reflexionar, y ella cruzó el jardín a paso rápido, entrando en casa y buscando la mente de Erik, descubriéndola en su habitación, la de ellos dos, irrumpiendo allí casi corriendo y encontrándose con que Erik ya estaba de pie, esperándola porque había sentido la presencia de su mente. Iba a decir algo, pensar en una disculpa que en algún momento tendría que ser formulada, pero Charlotte solo acertó a arrojarse a sus brazos, nuevas lágrimas en su rostro, y sintió un escalofrío cuando Erik le correspondió, rodeándola con fuerza y tratando de calmar sus sollozos, siendo como el Erik que ella siempre había conocido, el hombre que la amaba incondicionalmente.

\- Erik, lo siento tanto... Solo quiero que te quedes a mi lado... No tienes que quererme, ni tocarme, ni nada, solo quiero que estés conmigo... Te necesito.  
\- Charlotte. - Erik alzó su rostro tomándolo por la barbilla, y su rostro estaba sereno, ni enfadado, ni hostil. - No digas estupideces. Yo te quiero. Nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo. 

Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar su rostro, con dulzura y, antes de que pudiese pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Erik se adelantó y rozó sus labios, volviendo a rodear el cuerpo de Charlotte solo para no dejarla escapar, lengua y dientes, el silencio y sus respiraciones agitadas. Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Charlotte estaban en tensión, pues no se podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, teniendo en mente todos los rechazos de Erik, el hecho traumatizante de que su prometida fuese un hombre entonces, pero sus labios parecían no conocer ese tabú, esa ahogada repulsión, y de repente Erik la había hecho caer sobre la cama, todavía dándole suaves besos que no iban más allá de un puro amor, mientras que las lágrimas seguían cayendo de los ojos de Charlotte, quién sabe si esta vez de pura felicidad.

Era Erik, al fin. Y oh, cómo lo deseaba. Lo único, de hecho.


	12. Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind.

\- ¿Por qué estás llorando? 

Erik secaba las lágrimas de Charlotte con los pulgares, acariciando su piel con un infinito cuidado, sus respiraciones chocando de lo cerca que estaban, porque él seguía sobre ella, tumbados en el colchón, con el sabor de los labios del otro todavía vivo en sus bocas. Erik se había negado a seguir luchando contra sus deseos, sintiendo en su ausencia lo mucho que la necesitaba, estuviera en el cuerpo que fuese, y era en eso en lo que se resumía su amor duradero, en el hecho de que jamás habían conseguido separarse el uno del otro de forma definitiva, aunque pensasen cosas remotamente opuestas. Aquel hombre era un desconocido, pero seguía teniendo aquellos ojos que encerraban el mundo entero y era puramente ella cuando partía sus labios ante su contacto, cuando enterraba los dedos en su cabello y cuando contenía un gemido en el interior de su garganta porque los dientes de Erik se clavaban en sus labios y eso hacía que se derritiera de placer. Charlotte. Charlotte era lo único que Erik veía mientras mordía el lóbulo de una de sus orejas, su cuello, mientras que desabrochaba los botones de su camisa y besaba su pecho, mordiendo sus pezones y sintiendo su espalda arquearse, su nombre surgiendo de sus labios obscenamente rojos con aquella voz grave y desconocida, curiosamente agradable y familiar mientras gemía, moviendo sus manos hasta que estuvieron sobre el pecho de Erik, comenzando a quitarle la ropa poco a poco, sus ojos y sus dedos perdidos durante eones en su pecho, en los marcados músculos de su cuerpo delgado, bajando hasta llegar a sus pantalones, que Erik le ayudó a quitar en silencio y sumisión, y ambos siguieron besándose durante eternos minutos, solo la ropa interior y la tela de los pantalones de Charlotte como barrera entre sus pieles.

\- Ya no estás llorando - susurró Erik entre jadeos, aunque nunca hubiese llegado a recibir una respuesta a su pregunta, sonriendo con dulzura.  
\- No tengo razones para seguir haciéndolo. - Sujetó su rostro entre las manos, clavando sus ojos en los de él. - Quiero olvidarlo todo. Todo, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Lo que tú digas. Será todo lo que tú quieras.  
\- Te amo, Erik. Más de lo que nunca amaré a alguien.  
\- Y yo - volvió a sonreír Erik. Era fácil, era muy fácil cuando al fin conseguía verla, y ni tan siquiera le importaba sentir aquella erección que no era suya contra su entrepierna. Todo estaba bien.

Charlotte creía que estaba soñando. Entonces era ella quien estaba sobre él, y volvió a sus labios con necesidad, disfrutando del mero hecho de poder hacerlo. Había comenzado a excitarse cuando la timidez de los besos se había ahogado en el fragor de la pasión, y se sentía extraña teniendo una erección estando sobre Erik, pero no tardó en introducir su mano por dentro de sus propios pantalones, tocándose mientras que contemplaba el cuerpo casi desnudo de aquel hombre que le hacía perder la razón y que le devolvía la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior, y gemía en voz alta mientras sentía que Erik la deseaba por primera vez desde que todo aquello había comenzado, de verdad, a la persona que tenía ante sus ojos y no solo a la mujer que era mezcla de sus recuerdos y su imaginación, y siguió masturbándose hasta que creyó que alcanzaba el orgasmo, momento en el cual Erik detuvo el movimiento de su mano, sacándola del interior de sus pantalones y volviendo a hacerla caer sobre la cama, de pronto Erik quitándole lo que le quedaba de ropa con una pasmosa velocidad, haciendo lo mismo con su ropa interior y quedando ambos desnudos, los ojos de Erik brillando con un peligro primitivo y animal mientras que la obligaba a incorporarse una vez más para colocarla boca abajo, alzando sus caderas y separando ligeramente sus piernas, justo antes de humedecer sus dedos con su propio líquido preseminal para introducirlos entre sus nalgas, sintiendo el cuerpo entero de Charlotte estremecerse ante aquello, sus dedos multiplicándose en su interior hasta que acercó la punta de su pene y lo restregó contra su piel, más duro de lo que recordaba en toda su vida.

Cuando la penetró al fin, Charlotte pensó que se desmayaría de dolor. Jamás lo había hecho de aquella manera, y no había reparado nunca en lo inmenso que era el pene de Erik hasta que lo sintió dentro, en aquel espacio tan reducido para su erección, avanzando hasta que casi estuvo en su interior en toda su extensión, y fue cuando comenzó a moverse, embistiéndola por primera vez, despacio y teniendo un cuidado que ella agradeció infinitamente, que el dolor trajo consigo un placer indescriptible, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar lo suficientemente alto como para que todo el mundo en aquella ciudad supiese lo que estaban haciendo. Trató de concentrarse en las manos de Erik, sujetándola, en el sonido de sus jadeos y sus quedos gemidos, en el temblor de sus propios músculos y en las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Trató de recordarlo todo, pero sobre todo, trató de centrarse en el placer para olvidar el dolor, porque sentía que se estaba partiendo en dos pero no quería que acabase nunca, quería que Erik le hiciese el amor durante todo el día, sentir que la atravesaba por dentro y que aquello le producía tanto placer como ella. Quería hacerlo hasta que el dolor desapareciese por siempre, pero fue entonces cuando Erik se corrió en su interior, al mismo tiempo que ella alcanzaba el orgasmo mientras volvía a masturbarse, el semen cálido escurriéndose por la cara interna de sus piernas, y supo que ya no podría hacer nada más durante el resto del día, dejándose caer en el momento en el que Erik abandonó su lugar dentro de ella, sus párpados de repente pesando toneladas, y ni siquiera fue consciente de cuándo él la limpió, acomodándola en la cama y cubriéndola con las sábanas, pero jamás podría agradecer lo suficiente el calor y la comodidad de sus brazos, donde seguía siendo pequeña y vulnerable, su respiración tan familiar y agradable que le recordó de nuevo lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, los latidos de su corazón acompasándose a los de él. 

Tenía que estar soñando.

Erik seguía durmiendo cuando Charlotte abrió los ojos de nuevo, y aunque no tenía ni idea del tiempo que había pasado desde que habían caído rendidos, se percató de que podía ver el interior de la estancia gracias a unos débiles rayos de sol que se colaban por los huecos de las persianas, centrándose como si lo hubiese deseado en la figura desnuda de Erik, resaltando su piel y la increíble longitud de sus pestañas, sus labios finos y entreabiertos, los ángulos de su rostro, que lo hacían parecer una escultura griega, mientras que todavía la rodeaba con sus brazos firmemente, como si tuviese intención de no dejarla marchar nunca. Erik, su perfecto Erik. Sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que habían estado así, y sabía que no podría volver a ser capaz de pasar por aquello, no entonces que había descubierto lo vulnerable que era si él no estaba cerca, la irreconocible y odiosa persona en la que se convertía. Estaban hechos para estar el uno junto al otro, era un hecho innegable, y no pudo evitar recordar lo poco que faltaba para que se casasen, lo mucho que la atemorizaba que aquella situación no hubiese cambiado para cuando el día llegase, y en su mente solo veía su perfecto vestido de novia envuelto en llamas, grabado a fuego en sus párpados cerrados como un terrible presagio de lo que sucedería.

\- A veces olvido lo fatalista que es mi prometida, que piensa en el más dramático de los casos y olvida que es telépata y se proyecta en la mente de los demás si están demasiado cerca. - Erik había abierto los ojos mientras ella todavía estaba hundida en sus cavilaciones, y sintió que el rubor trepaba por su rostro al oírlo, al mismo tiempo que sentía la culpabilidad de haberlo despertado carcomiéndole la nuca.  
\- Lo siento - susurró.  
\- No importa, no lo puedes evitar. - La sonrisa de Erik no tardó en contagiársele, y sintió que besaba su frente mientras la estrechaba con más fuerza, recordándole lo mucho que le dolía todo. - No va a pasar nada, ¿de acuerdo? Encontraremos una solución, sigo manteniendo mi palabra.

Continuaba estando aterrada, sabiendo lo improbable que era que encontrasen una explicación a lo que le estaba sucediendo, mucho menos a tiempo para su boda, pero en aquel momento, después de haberse quitado la espina clavada en su pecho, la que llevaba marcada el rechazo de Erik, se sentía tan bien que quería que aquella sensación perdurase lo máximo posible, así que, a pesar de lo absurdo que resultaba, decidió creerle, sostenerse en sus palabras como si no hubiese nada más en todo el mundo y fuese a caer al vacío en caso contrario, y volvía a besar sus labios desesperadamente antes de volver a encontrarse atrapada en el temor de las palabras o, peor todavía, el terror del silencio y el estar a solas con los pensamientos. Erik la correspondía como si siempre hubiese sido así, como si nunca se hubiese horrorizado por el hecho de que ya no tuviese curvas, ni pechos, ni por el hecho de que no necesitase demasiado de él para que una cálida corriente recorriese su columna entera y acabase en su entrepierna, donde ya no había humedad sino dureza, una erección que no tardaba en rozarse contra la de Erik. Se descubrió pensando una vez más, y entonces más seriamente ya que lo tenía todo de nuevo, en lo mucho que empezaba a disfrutar de aquella nueva condición, en el hecho de que deseaba volver a ser Charlotte solo porque era lo que _debía_ hacer, no lo que realmente deseaba, y de pronto caía y caía, y no había donde aferrarse porque todo daba vueltas y Erik ya no estaba allí y solo había silencio y, oh, oscuridad, por qué solo oscuridad...

\- ¡Charlotte! - gritó Erik.

Pero ya nadie lo escuchaba.


	13. When sorrows come, they come not single spies, but in battalions.

Estaba inconsciente, y aún así, su mente estaba tan despierta como siempre, flotando fuera de su cuerpo como un fantasma, como si ya no lo necesitase. Era un plano astral que conocía, no era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, no siendo de extrañar puesto que era una telépata, mas no sabía qué había sucedido entonces, aunque bien era cierto que hacía algún tiempo que no comprendía ni la mitad de las cosas que le sucedían, las cuales no eran pocas, pero a pesar de que escuchaba la voz preocupada de Erik intentando devolverla a la realidad, un eco al que deseaba aferrarse en aquel mundo que conocía, no hubo manera de ponerse en contacto con él, de responder a sus insistentes llamadas, lo cual, y al contrario de lo que pensaba que haría inconscientemente, no la había alterado ni lo más mínimo, como si hubiese dejado de ser ella, como si alguien la estuviese sugestionando para que los latidos de su corazón no aumentasen de ritmo, si es que seguía latiendo su corazón en aquella forma etérea. Había una inmensa oscuridad a su alrededor, un ruido blanco que parecía surgir del interior de su cerebro, y eso era todo. No era tan malo, no parecía imposible encontrar una solución recurriendo a sus poderes, aunque...

Quizás aquello no era todo lo que había.

Un par de ojos la observaban. No sabía cómo era posible, pues seguía sin haber nada a su alrededor, pero era consciente de aquella mirada felina y pronto aquellos ojos aparecieron en aquel infinito, riéndose de ella porque parecían comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, controlando la situación, lo que fuera que estuviera pasando en el mundo de Charlotte, si seguía viva, si volvería a su cuerpo, si es que podía decir que era su cuerpo cuando ella no era un hombre y ocupaba un ser que sí lo era, a los brazos de Erik y al calor de sus labios. Los ojos se acompañaron de unos labios carnosos fruncidos en un extraño gesto, coloreados de un perfecto carmín, y pronto un rostro al completo se materializó justo delante del suyo, lo único existente a su alcance. Charlotte lo estudió, tratando de enfocar aquellas facciones y aliviándose al comprobar que funcionaba, y aunque era una cara a la que hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía y estaba ligeramente cambiada, la reconoció al acto.

No, no era posible.

_¿Sorprendida? Apuesto que pensabas que no me verías nunca más._

Hablaba en su mente, y le sorprendió por el hecho de que aquel nunca había sido el poder de aquella mujer cuya presencìa respondía a muchas dudas con respecto a su estado en aquel momento.

 _No es tan fácil deshacerse de mí, como puedes ver. Erik y tú nunca os casaréis. De nada._

Conocía aquella voz también. La recordaba gritándole, diciéndole que no tenía derecho a enamorarse de Erik porque... 

No era posible. Ella era...

Erik sujetaba su rostro con ambas manos mientras que la desesperación parecía haber tomado el control en él. Charlotte estaba confundida, acostada en cama mientras sentía un sudor frío empapándola, sus ojos incapaces de acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación y sintiendo que le quemaba las retinas, sin ser consciente de lo que acababa de sucederle mientras Erik temía haberla perdido para siempre porque no despertaba y el tiempo había seguido avanzando como si no le importase. Charlotte necesitó unos segundos para recapitular todo lo que le había sucedido desde la noche anterior, recordar cómo había llegado a estar de nuevo con Erik, antes de poder abrir la boca y responder a sus insistentes preguntas, que repetía como un mantra entonces. La había rodeado por completo con sus brazos y la había atraído hasta su pecho, donde su corazón parecía a punto de pararse dada la velocidad a la que latía, al igual que su respiración, agitada como si acabase de correr kilómetros interminables. Ella no entendía qué era lo que lo tenía tan agitado, como si el mundo se estuviese acabando, pero al menos le alegraba el hecho de que volvía a ser el Erik que conocía, nunca más aquel extraño que parecía despreciarla.

\- Erik, estoy bien - dijo finalmente, todavía contra su pecho. Había comenzado a dolerle la cabeza a horrores, y solo deseaba volver a echarse a dormir, dormir hasta que todo volviese a calmarse, dentro y fuera de ella.  
\- No despertabas. Apenas respirabas. Has estado inconsciente mucho tiempo. Por un momento pensé que... Dios, ni siquiera puedo pensarlo. Me has dado un susto de muerte. - Sentía los dedos de Erik acariciar sus cabellos, y se permitió cerrar los ojos para que aquella agradable sensación se magnificase por todo su cuerpo.  
\- Lo siento - susurró.  
\- No te disculpes, no es culpa tuya, aunque me quedaría más tranquilo si dejases que te viera un médico. - Alzó el rostro de Charlotte para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Ella solo parecía genuinamente fatigada.  
\- No creo que eso sea necesario, Erik - contestó.  
\- Por favor, Charlotte. Aunque sea hazlo por mí.  
\- Está bien. Sé que no dejarás de insistir hasta que lo haga - sonrió Charlotte. Jamás había podido decirle que no a Erik cuando le pedía las cosas de aquella manera. - Pero ahora mismo solo quiero descansar. Por favor. Sea lo que sea que me haya pasado, me ha dejado exhausta. - Seguía habiendo un gran agujero negro en su mente, como si su cerebro se hubiese empeñado especialmente en olvidar lo que había sucedido mientras había estado inconsciente, y por alguna razón, sabía que había algo que era necesario que recordarse.  
\- Por supuesto. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?  
\- Por favor.

Volvieron a acostarse en cama, una vez Charlotte hubo ido al baño para mojarse el rostro con agua fría y a por una camiseta limpia del armario, y Erik la rodeó con sus brazos mientras que enterraba la nariz en sus cabellos. Charlotte se durmió antes de pensar que estaba a punto de hacerlo, y Erik se quedó allí, a solas con sus pensamientos mientras que contemplaba a la persona de entre sus brazos, alegrándose de al fin haberlo aceptado tal y cómo era, por mucho que siguiese extrañando las curvas y el largo cabello de su prometida. Seguía siendo ella, al fin y al cabo, no importaba el cuerpo que ocupase, siempre despertaría aquella malsana atracción en él, aunque le tomase algún tiempo que entonces consideraba que había sido una estupidez. Se necesitaban, el uno al otro, y ni siquiera le importó estar horas interminables allí acostado con tal de que ella supiese que seguía a su lado una vez abriese los ojos, lo cual hizo solo para encontrarse de nuevo con sus labios, sonriendo porque parecía estar de nuevo en un sueño pero entonces era real, muy real.

\- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? - preguntó Erik, apartando algunos mechones de su frente.  
\- Me encuentro perfectamente ahora - contestó Charlotte. - Te he echado tanto de menos...  
\- He sido un idiota estos días, lo siento mucho.  
\- Ni se te ocurra disculparte. Es evidente que no puedes tomarte todo esto como si no pasase nada en absoluto y yo no hubiese dejado de verme como una mujer, además de que yo tampoco he hecho demasiadas cosas buenas desde que todo esto ha comenzado. Te dije que quería olvidarlo todo, y de verdad que lo decía en serio.  
\- Y yo te dije que será todo lo que tú quisieras. Olvidémoslo todo entonces. Todo.

Se besaron. Charlotte se preguntó que significaba aquello. ¿Quería eso decir que Erik estaba dispuesto a empezar como si Charlotte nunca hubiese existido y siempre hubiese estado solo Charles o...? No, no podía ser aquello, ella seguía siendo Charlotte, por mucho que su cuerpo fuese el de un hombre. ¿Qué harían si no encontraban una solución antes de la boda? ¿Erik podría seguir como si no pasara nada? Trataba de no pensar en nada de todo aquello, pues al fin y al cabo no encontraría respuestas sin más, por mucho que Erik pudiese jurarle que su amor no cambiaría nunca, pero le resultaba imposible sacarse todo aquello de la cabeza como si no fueran temores reales, como si su boda no estuviese tan cerca que casi parecía posible tocarla. ¿Acaso no había hecho el suficiente bien en su vida para que el destino la castigase de aquel absurdo modo?

**

A la mañana siguiente, Erik se despertó con una bandeja con dos tazas, una de café y otra de té humeante, y un ciento de alimentos que no pudo enumerar, algo que solía hacer Charlotte antes de aquel suceso que no se podían explicar y que parecía ser el centro de todo lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas recientemente. Ella se había puesto una camiseta azul que se pegaba a su cuerpo delgado y ligeramente musculoso, que dejaba sus brazos manchados de pecas al descubierto y que hacía juego con el brillante color de sus ojos, junto a unos vaqueros azul oscuro que parecían hechos para su cuerpo. Tenía el cabello revuelto y una luminosa sonrisa en la cara que podría competir con el sol, y Erik pensó que resultaba imposible no amarla cuando seguía siendo un ser perfecto.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? - preguntó ella, una vez se hubieron besado un centenar de veces y acomodado en la cama para desayunar. Erik tenía la taza de café entre sus manos, y pareció meditar la respuesta.  
\- Todavía no lo sé. Quizás hoy entrene con los chicos. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero has estado abandonando los asuntos de la escuela. No te culpo, pero...  
\- Sabes que lo intento, pero es complicado cuando ahora ni siquiera soy yo misma - le interrumpió Charlotte. - Supongo que tendré que decirle a los demás lo que ha pasado, pero prefiero retrasar eso lo antes posible.  
\- Se solucionará antes de que puedas hacerlo, ya verás - sonrió Erik. Sabía que era lo que ella deseaba con desesperación. - ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú hoy?  
\- Pues ir al médico, como me has pedido. Solo para que te quedes tranquilo. Además, debo hacer algo respecto a mi puesto de trabajo en la universidad.  
\- Me alegra escuchar eso, Charlotte. - Sus ojos chocaron, y se hizo el silencio por un momento. - Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?  
\- No tengo razones para desconfiar de ti, y sabes que yo también.

Ambos sonrieron, antes de un nuevo beso que sabía a azúcar y a todas las promesas que se habían hecho desde que se conocían. Ninguno de los dos podría decir que aquella paz estaba a solo unos días de morir, y entonces, probablemente sería para siempre.


	14. The better part of valour is discretion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sé que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que he actualizado, y sé que también me dedico a disculparme constantemente cada vez que lo hago, pero de verdad que intento dejar claro que no lo hago a propósito, que amo escribir, especialmente estos fics en los que estoy trabajando recientemente, pero la universidad me absorbe toda la vida que pueda tener y me resulta imposible. Espero que al menos lo disfrutéis, e intentaré actualizar más a menudo.
> 
> ¡Un saludo!

Charlotte había decidido bajar la bandeja del desayuno que Erik había llevado a la habitación una vez hubieron decidido que era hora de abandonar la cama, lo cual les costó más de lo que podían admitir, y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando, al poner las tazas de la bandeja en el fregadero y llenarlas de agua fría, sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura con firmeza y unos labios rozando su cuello sugerentemente. Se volteó para volver a encontrarse con Erik, quien no parecía satisfecho por la media mañana de besos y caricias que habían compartido en cama, entonces que había aceptado a la nueva persona que era su prometida, y ella le sonrió justo antes de que él atrapase sus labios con los suyos y la estrechase con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, hasta que no los separó ni un solo milímetro y solo existían sus respiraciones aceleradas, los latidos de sus corazones y el oxígeno que ya ni les importaba recuperar. 

\- Erik. - Charlotte lo separó pasado un buen rato, luchando por no jadear, colocando una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Erik y mirándolo fijamente. - No podemos seguir con esto aquí, podría entrar cualquiera y…  
\- ¿Y qué? ¿Qué podría pasar?

Erik sonrió de medio lado, y aquellas fueron las últimas palabras dichas en aquella conversación, pues Erik alzó a Charlotte sentándola sobre la encimera y volvió a besarla antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, haciéndose un hueco entre sus piernas mientras las manos de ella se colaban bajo su camiseta y comenzaban a acariciar su torso, explorándolo como si ya no lo hubiera hecho minutos atrás en cama pero con el mismo deseo y la misma necesidad. La temperatura de sus cuerpos volvió a ascender peligrosamente, y tan enredados estaban el uno en el otro que ni siquiera fueron conscientes de que los chicos de la escuela, los mismos que ignoraban lo que le había sucedido a Charlotte, acababan de entrar en la cocina, quedándose paralizados en la puerta tras el sonido de un gemido quedo que surgió de los labios de Charlotte y pareció quedarse suspendido en el aire. Fue Raven, la única que comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, qué hacía Erik besándose tan apasionadamente con un hombre desconocido en la cocina, él que además estaba prometido, que decidió reaccionar, carraspeando exageradamente para que todo el mundo pudiera oírla, haciendo que Erik y Charlotte se separasen de golpe mientras que el color trepaba por el rostro de Charlotte y se instalaba en sus mejillas, viendo que acababa de ocurrir justo aquello que había intentado evitar, olvidadas sus intenciones cuando Erik le había hecho perder la razón.

\- Sentimos interrumpir, pero creo que ninguno de nosotros se esperaba venir a desayunar y encontrarse… esto - dijo Raven, levantando una ceja al final de la frase. Entró en la cocina y tomó una manzana del frutero y una botella de agua de la nevera antes de sentarse a la mesa como si no sucediera nada. - Creo que le debéis una explicación a todos. Los dos.  
\- ¿Qué demonios te crees que…? - empezó Erik, pero Charlotte, tratando de ocultar lo avergonzada que se encontraba y bajándose de la encimera de mármol de un salto, lo acalló, carraspeando antes de hablar, pues no sabía cómo empezar con aquella locura.  
\- Raven tiene razón, Erik. Creo que es hora de explicar lo que ha sucedido.  
\- No le caías bien a nadie, Lehnsherr, a ver ahora cómo lo arreglas - dijo Alex Summers, que se había cruzado de brazos contra una pared y tenía una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. - Sabía que algún día demostrarías de lo que estás realmente hecho, pero nunca pensé que sería engañando a la profesora…  
\- Erik no está engañando a nadie - dijo Charlotte antes de que Erik se pusiera a la defensiva, ya viendo todo el metal de la cocina temblando y a él apretando la mandíbula como si se muriera de ganas de asestarle un puñetazo en pleno rostro a Alex. - Creo que la única persona que ha estado engañando a alguien, de hecho, soy yo. A todos vosotros. Veréis, sé que esto es un poco complicado de asimilar, yo tampoco lo comprendo del todo pero…  
\- No tienes por qué darles explicaciones - la interrumpió Erik, cruzándose de brazos, a la defensiva.  
\- Me temo que sí, Erik - respondió Charlotte. - Ocultar todo esto ha sido un error en primer lugar.  
\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? - dijo Sean Cassidy, que llevaba todo el tiempo siguiendo el intercambio de palabras entre los presentes como si aquello fuera un partido de tenis.  
\- Me temo, Sean, que no lo puedo explicar con exactitud - respondió Charlotte, comenzando a avanzar hacia ellos mientras que Sean solo parecía genuinamente sorprendido por el hecho de que aquel extraño supiese su nombre. - Solo puedo decir lo único que sé, y eso es, por extraño que parezca, que yo soy Charlotte Xavier.

Todos se quedaron estáticos, tratando de comprender las palabras de aquel hombre. Llevaban días sin ver a Charlotte, lo cual tampoco era tan extraño porque a veces su trabajo en la universidad le exigía pasar jornadas extraordinariamente largas fuera, pero Erik siempre había parecido demasiado enamorado como para estar con otra persona a escasas semanas de su boda, y menos todavía con un hombre, un hombre que además tenía el mismo acento que Charlotte, sus ojos azules y sus labios rojos, que se mordía con nerviosismo mientras que esperaba a que alguien dijera algo, porque ya no se le ocurría qué más agregar. Erik susurró algo parecido a una queja, y estaba a punto de volver a lanzarse a atacar a Alex por lo que había dicho antes cuando Hank, el que sin duda era el chico más cercano a Charlotte, dio un paso al frente y se la quedó mirando fijamente a través de los cristales de sus gafas.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido… profesora? - inquirió finalmente, implicando que creía en sus palabras. Charlotte dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa en la que se encontraba Raven, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz antes de hablar.  
\- Ya dije que no sabía la historia al completo. Simplemente… me desperté así. No he hecho nada fuera de lo normal, ni ha pasado nada a mi alrededor que pudiera ocasionarlo. Una mañana abrí los ojos, y así estaba. Tenía fe en que no durase más de un día, pero… Me temo que fui demasiado optimista.

Se hizo el silencio, momento que los chicos aprovecharon para finalmente entrar en la estancia y repartirse por ella, entre la mesa y la encimera, donde Erik seguía de brazos cruzados como si odiase al mundo entero. Hank fue el único que permaneció en el mismo sitio, como si estuviera pensando algo detenidamente, mirando fijamente a Charlotte como si pretendiera encontrarla bajo aquel hombre y, antes de que aquella incómoda situación se prolongase, habló.

\- ¿Cree que sería buena idea que le echase un vistazo? Puedo hacer algunas pruebas y…  
\- No creo que eso sea necesario, Hank - dijo Charlotte, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. - De hecho, tengo algunas sospechas que me gustaría confirmar antes de…  
\- Yo creo que sería una gran idea - dijo Erik antes de que ella pudiera acabar. - Deberías...  
\- Preferiría que no - insistió Charlotte, cortante. - Y ahora debo irme, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes?

Erik asintió, casi con resignación, y aquella pareció ser la señal que Charlotte necesitaba para marcharse. Todos en la sala se quedaron mirando a Erik, que parecía sentirse insultado por la breve conversación que acababan de mantener, mientras que ella salía al exterior y se percataba por primera vez del terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía. Aquella situación le enfermaba. No era el hecho de haber tenido que confesarse, no era estar atrapada en aquel cuerpo. Era…

¿Qué era?

Se metió en el coche y suspiró profundamente. Tenía la cita con el médico que le había prometido a Erik, pero todavía faltaban un par de horas que no le parecieron importantes para escapar de aquel lugar que amenzaba con asfixiarla. No quería pruebas, no quería que experimentasen con ella como si fuera un animal. Quería… quedarse _así_. Para siempre. Lo había decidido antes siquiera de pensar en ello, y aunque todavía extrañaba su vida antes de aquella fatídica mañana, entonces ya no podía imaginarse una vida dejando de ser Charles. Charles. Ya no era _ella_ , nunca más lo sería, lo mantenía como una mentira que le gustaba escuchar a Erik. ¿Pero qué podría hacer?

Arrancó. El sol brillaba aquella mañana, y decidió que no parecía un día para entristecerse. Tendría que pensar en un plan, en cómo organizar su nueva vida, pero sabía, sin duda, que podría conseguirlo.

Quizás, y en el fondo de su alma lo sabía, su mayor problema sería Erik.


	15. Boldness be my friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here I am!
> 
> Como no me canso de decir, sé que a veces puedo tomarme una pequeña eternidad en escribir, pues tengo demasiadas ocupaciones (y demasiados fics que escribir al mismo tiempo), pero jamás abandono algo que ya he empezado. Pido disculpas, por supuesto, pero espero poder retomar el ritmo muy pronto, pues siento que me estoy perdiendo dentro de lo que yo misma estoy escribiendo y ese es un gran error en el que debería evitar caer. Sin más, os deseo unas muy felices Navidades, un genial 2017 y... enjoy!
> 
> xoxo;

Charles. Charles Xavier. Todo en aquel nombre sonaba bien, correcto, tal y como siempre debería haber sido. 

Charlotte siempre había sabido que algo estaba mal en ella, por mucho que nunca se lo hubiera confesado a nadie, pero jamás había pensado en que la solución a todo ello estaba en, simplemente, asumir que nunca se había sentido cómoda con la persona que era. Aquella piel en la que había habitado durante toda su vida no había sido más que un disfraz al que se había llegado a acostumbrar y nunca había expresado lo que sentía porque suponía que aquel era el estado natural de las personas, pues nunca había conocido algo diferente, el vacío había nacido con ella. Sí, había acabado por disfrutar de las cosas que las demás mujeres anhelaban, siempre vestida a la moda y de las forma más femenina posible, incapaz de salir de casa sin gastar una ingente cantidad de dinero en maquillaje, zapatos y otro ciento de artículos de belleza que probablemente ni llegaría a utilizar, pero había tenido que obligarse a ello simplemente porque era lo que se esperaba de una mujer, aquello que siempre había creído que era.

Se había enamorado de Erik porque él le hacía olvidar todo lo que rondaba su cerebro, lo cual, cuando lo había conocido, no era poco. Con él se sentía fuerte, feliz como nunca antes. Le gustaba contemplarlo por las mañanas, todavía dormido sobre el colchón, simplemente porque era perfecto, porque lo amaba con locura y, lo que era mejor, él le correspondía, mas a veces tenía la sensación de que creía eso porque lo envidiaba profundamente, porque él tenía todas las cosas que ella siempre había añorado y nunca había podido tener, ya no solo en términos de necesidad, de lo que buscaba en su alma gemela, sino en todo lo que su cuerpo poseía.

Y entonces llegó Charles.

No fue al médico; Charlotte estaba convencida de que lo que le estaba sucediendo era culpa de la mujer a la que había visto precisamente cuando había perdido la consciencia, por mucho que no hubiese dicho nada en voz alta al respecto, y aunque al principio sí que había pensado en asistir a la cita concertada para contentar a Erik, la necesidad de escapar del mundo por un momento acabó superándole.

Había dejado de referirse a sí misma en femenino, pues ya no existía como tal. Entonces era él; él, que tenía el mundo entero a sus pies, que era más fuerte de lo que Charlotte había sido nunca. Él, que en realidad siempre había existido. Pensó en todas aquellas personas que había conocido, usando sus poderes cuando todavía no era capaz de evitar curiosear en los pensamientos de los demás, extraños que habían sido sus mejores amigos durante no más que un par de minutos, y recordó la extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo cuando el interior del desconocido no se correspondía con la imagen que le ofrecían sus ojos, quizás un hombre que en realidad nunca había sido tal cosa o el caso opuesto, como él, mujeres que, sin saberlo, vivían ahogadas por el mundo solo porque les había tocado nacer en el cuerpo equivocado. Incluso en la escuela, aunque nunca nadie hubiese hablado abiertamente de ello, había muchas personas víctimas de aquella cruel broma de la naturaleza. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello posible? ¿Y cómo no había descubierto que aquello era lo que estaba mal en él hasta ese momento? Bien sabía que al principio había rechazado su situación, creyendo que lo que siempre había querido era ser la esposa de Erik Lehnsherr, la sonriente mujer vestida de blanco que saldría tomando su mano en las fotos de su boda, pero a cada minuto que pasaba, más seguro estaba de que había estado equivocado toda su existencia.

Hacer el amor con Erik en aquel cuerpo había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. Por supuesto que antes también lo disfrutaba, pues para Charlotte estar con Erik siempre había sido lo más cercano a una experiencia religiosa que había experimentado en su vida, jamás fallando en hacerla llegar al orgasmo, pero era una manera diametralmente distinta de sentir, una sensación de estar en el lugar y en el momento correcto que nunca antes había llegado a él. Quería a Erik más incluso de lo que pensaba, lo necesitaba desesperadamente. ¿Qué podría hacer si no quería quedarse a su lado después de que al fin hubiese aceptado que nunca había sido una mujer? ¿Pensaría que estaba enfermo? ¿Querría abandonarlo?

Perdió la cuenta de las horas que pasó encerrado en su propia mente, sentado en el banco de un parque que estaba casi vacío a aquellas horas. Si realmente estaba dispuesto a dejar de buscar una solución y entregarse a aquella nueva vida que parecía un regalo del destino, debía borrar a Charlotte del mapa, hacerla desaparecer de una vez por todas y que nadie la esperara de vuelta. 

Pero sabía que no sería tan simple.

¿Cómo demonios podría mirar a la cara a Erik y decirle todo aquello?

Desde aquella mañana, nada volvió a ser igual. Incluso aunque Charles seguía durmiendo todas las noches junto a Erik, enredados el uno en el otro e incluso llegando a rozar sus labios en ocasiones, el silencio se había materializado entre ellos como un curioso nuevo miembro en aquella relación, creciendo cada día un poco más, especialmente cuando la inminente boda que probablemente nunca llegaría a celebrarse surgía como tema de conversación en los pasillos de la mansión, susurros que resultaba imposible no escuchar. Por mucho que Charles hubiera tomado la determinación de no volver a ser Charlotte, algo que no se había atrevido a confesarle en voz alta a Erik todavía, aquella cuestión seguía quitándole el sueño, haciéndole preguntarse qué demonios harían, cómo podrían celebrar una boda cuando ni tan siquiera había una novia a la que llevar al altar.

Era la calma antes de la tormenta, la paz armada de antes de una guerra. 

Y entonces, todo estalló.

\- Charlotte - susurró Erik, una tarde especialmente fría. Había entrado en la biblioteca sin que Charles se percatara de su presencia, enfrascado en la lectura de un manual que había perdido su sentido hacía demasiado tiempo como para tratar de ubicarse de nuevo entre aquellas minúsculas letras danzantes. Levantó la cabeza y contempló a su prometido, sonriendo suavemente. - Hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo.  
\- Por supuesto - respondió, fingiendo que no sabía que aquello acabaría mal, fuera lo que fuese que quisiera discutir con él. - ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Creo que tú eres más consciente de lo que ocurre que yo mismo - dijo Erik, sentándose frente a él y apoyando los codos sobre su enorme escritorio. - ¿Vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados esperando a que lo que sea que te haya sucedido desaparezca tal y cómo vino?  
\- Erik… - comenzó Charles. Siempre le había gustado lo directo que era Erik, pero entonces aquello solo complicaba más las cosas. - Lo cierto es que hace días que quiero hablarte de algo.   
\- Ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, Charlotte - contestó, en el tono de voz más dulce del mundo.  
\- Es Charles, de hecho. - Cerró el libro que todavía tenía entre las manos de golpe y lo colocó sobre la mesa. - No quiero volver a ser Charlotte nunca más.   
\- ¿Qué es lo que…? - comenzó Erik, visiblemente confundido.  
\- No estoy buscando una solución porque no la necesito. Esto es lo que quiero, Erik.

Y allí estaba de nuevo el silencio, pesado como el plomo. Allí estaban todos los temores de Charles, combinados en un solo instante.

\- No sabes lo que dices, es normal que estés confundida, has…  
\- No es lo que crees, Erik - lo interrumpió Charles. - El hecho de que nunca te haya hablado de ello no implica que no esté ahí desde siempre.  
\- Si tú no quieres encontrar una solución, yo lo haré - prosiguió Erik, ignorando las palabras de Charles. - Te demostraré que estás equivocada.  
\- No creo que sea tan complicado de comprender que…  
\- ¡Charlotte…!  
\- Charlotte ya no existe - insistió Charles, apenas en un susurro.  
\- Pues yo me enamoré de ella, de ella y nadie más.  
\- Si no se te pierde nada en esta casa, ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

Se arrepintió de sus palabras nada más dejarlas salir de su boca, que se cubrió con las manos como si de alguna manera pudiera suavizar así la situación. Erik parecía completamente descolocado, contemplando a la persona que entonces era su prometida como nunca antes lo había hecho, y aunque Charles trató de acortar la distancia que los separaba para tocar su rostro y suplicarle por su perdón, pues echarlo de su hogar era lo último que deseaba hacer, Erik desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas con un portazo que pareció amenazar con romperla y sacudiendo todos los objetos metálicos a su alrededor con tan solo pensarlo.

\- ¡Erik! - gritó, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. 

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, pero entonces no había nadie para secárselas.


End file.
